Take It Easy
by AveSei
Summary: Osomatsu fait la rencontre d'une personne venant d'un univers qui s'oppose totalement au sien : celui des adultes. Mais bien que cette personne a tout de quelqu'un de responsable, il remarque aisément qu'elle rejette ce qui est le plus important. "Jyushimatsu, comment on rend une fille heureuse?" "En la faisant rire, Osomatsu-nii-san."
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Take it Easy

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sora

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

 **Après avoir lue de nombreux "Imagine" avec des scénario mettant en scène Osomatsu j'ai finis par être... très déçue par eux. Mais inspiré concernant ma version.**

Osomatsu est mon favoris de la fratrie, et je me demandais comment se comporte-il s'il est vraiment amoureux et pas infatué? Comment ses frères réagissent, particulièrement Jyushimatsu qui a été vraiment amoureux le premier? Et les parents?

Parce que je souhaite dépeindre Osomatsu au plus proche de ce qu'il est dans l'anime, cette histoire a pris naissance.

De l'enfance à l'âge adulte, la sexualité, la fraternité, la famille, et bien sûr l'amour... c'est ce que vous trouverez dans cette histoire.

Bonne lecture. ^^

(Ce premier chapitre a un nom qui fait référence à une chanson chanter par le seyuu de Osomatsu, Sakurai Takahiro. Essayer là, elle est superbe)

* * *

 **When you wis upon a star**

Osomatsu trouvait ça ironique qu'il ait put se retrouver dans le métro alors qu'il ne le prenait jamais, tout ça à cause d'une aventure musclé avec ses frères qui à un certain point n'avaient pas hésité à l'abandonner.

Ah, il avait hâte de rentre et de tous leur casser la gueule.

Enfin, ce n'était pas si mauvais, il n'avait que le métro a prendre après c'être crevé les chaussures à la marche.

Le NEET était cela dit coincé dans les affluences de gens bien connus du Japon, et bien qu'il en mourait d'envie, il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir. Il resta coller entre plusieurs personnes mais il avait les yeux ailleurs.

C'est qu'on avait une jolie vue! Regarder moi toute ces poitri- collines!

Finalement, ça le gênais encore moins d'être dans le métro. La "vue" lui faisait même oublier la faim.

Ils s'arrêtèrent encore à une station, et quelques personnes descendirent, rapidement remplacé par d'autre.

Osomatsu profita tout autant du changement de paysage quand il remarqua quelque chose qui... n'allait pas avec.

Une fille était prise entre l'entrée et un homme, et si ce n'était pas pour son regard il n'aurait pas fait attention...

Ah. Elle se mit à trembler. Son regard alla à l'homme, qui resta de marbre, mais il pouvait voir son épaule bouger...

...

"Oi."

Les deux inconnus sursautèrent alors que Osomatsu les interpellaient, enfin surtout l'homme.

"En dirait que tu ne sais pas ce que "toucher avec les yeux veux dire, pas vrais?"

L'homme était un peut plus grand que lui et en costard cravate. Mais cela devait-il l'inquièter? Pas le moins du monde.

Il se tourna vers Osomatsu en disant juste :

"Qu'est-ce que vous insinuer?"

Il regarda la jeune femme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas sur le point de faire une connerie, mais vue qu'elle était paralysé par la peur, cela ne fit qu'encourager Osomatsu à utiliser son poing.

Tout d'abord, il attrapa le type par la cravate.

"Tu sais TRES bien ce que je veux dire."

Il était plus petit, donc ça le faisait tirer d'avantage sur la cravate. Ca devait lui faire mal non?

Au même moment, les portes du métros s'ouvrirent, et une idée claire et simple apparut à Osomatsu :

"Faites de la place s'il vous plait! Je sort les ordures!"

Et quelques secondes plus tard un bruit brusque et clair se fit entendre, suivis d'un cris. Osomatsu avait simplement éjecter le gêneur du métro, attirant toute l'attention sur lui.

Il fit comme si de rien n'était et s'installa à côté de la jeune femme.

Après un coup pareil, personne n'osa l'interpeller et les gens entrèrent dans le métro d'un air craintif, laissant l'homme en costard cravate à son triste sort, ayant ironiquement heurté une poubelle sur sa trajectoire.

Et le métro reprit son cours, dans le silence. L'ambiance restait pesante cela dit.

Osomatsu tenta quelque chose :

"C'était bien envoyé non?"

Il ricana à sa propre blague mais ne détacha aucune réaction de la personne qu'il avait rencontré. Compréhensif, il demanda :

"Est-ce que ça vas aller?"

Toujours en état de choc, tout ce qu'elle put faire c'est regarder en sa direction tout en resserrant sa main. Osomatsu se mit à sourire en frottant son nez comme il en avait l'habitude et en tendant la sienne. L'inconnue lui prit la main, visiblement sans y réfléchir :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien se passer."

Il ne lui lâcha pas la main de tout le trajets.

Cela dit, Osomatsu fut sortie de sa tranquilité quand ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de son quartier :

"C'est mon arrêt!"

La jeune fille se contenta de cligner des yeux :

"... le miens aussi, en dirait..."

Ils remarquèrent qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main. Osomatsu rigola de gêne :

"Ah- haha! Désolé, j'avais oublié...

_ Non, ce n'est pas grave. Lui assura la jeune femme"

Ils avaient quand même à sortir du tram en même temps, pour se retrouver à marcher ensemble et en silence. Vint le moment ou leur chemin devaient visiblement se séparer, la jeune femme devant passer un passage piéton alors qu'Osomatsu allait continuer tout droit.

"Ah, je vois... bon, bah, je vous souhaite bonne journée!"

Il lui fit au revoir de la main et elle sourit en retour. Elle se retourna pour s'en aller.

Osomatsu la regarda partir un moment sans rien penser, et sans prévenir elle revint vers lui un papier dans les mains.

"C-c'est mon numéro de téléphone...

_ ...eh?! "

Elle regarda ailleurs :

"C'est juste que votre voix est assez rassurante donc ça ne me gênerait pas si on se reparlait.

_ O-ok..."

Tout de suite après avoir dit ça, elle fut très pressé de partir, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lui donner son numéro. Pour être honnête, tout deux semblait trop ailleurs à présent pour y penser.

Osomatsu la regarda s'éloigner avant que ce qui venait de se passer le foudroie litérallement.

Il venait de sauver une femme d'un agresseur.

Elle lui avait sourit.

Il c'était tenus la main pendant ce qui avait parus être des heures pour lui.

Et maintenant il venait de récupérer son numéro de téléphone.

Un rire du crétin qu'il était résonna dans la rue, suivit d'un cris :

"HEY! LES GARS! VOUS ALLEZ PAS ME CROIRE!"

Il avait beau être à des mètres de la maison, son premier réflexe fut d'y courir tout en y hurlant ses mots.

Une fois devant la porte de chez lui il prit une inspiration et entra avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Enfin, arrivé jusqu'à ses frères :

"Hey, devinez qui a eut le numéro d'une fille sans effort aujourd'hui?"

...ses frères le regardèrent avec un air douteux.

"C'est sûrement un faux. Commença Choromatsu,

_ FAUX! Et je vais te dire pourquoi Choromatsu!"

Osomatsu s'installa avec fiéreté avant de s'asseoir en tailleur, et d'inviter ses frères à écouter le plus âgé.

Ce que... peut d'entre eux firent, mais il parvint à capter leur attention, au point que finalement ils se rassemblèrent en effet autour de lui.

Il raconta, bien fier de lui, le comportement de pur héro qu'il avait eut. A y réfléchir, c'était digne d'une série télé, mais surtout d'un mensonge.

Pour cette raison ses frères restèrent de marbre.

"Vous ne me croyez pas?! Sérieux?!

_ Tu n'a qu'à l'appeler, et on te croira. soupira Choromatsu, fatigué des bêtise de son frère"

A ce moment Osomatsu se figea. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque en ricanant d'un air gêné :

"Peut être plus tard non? Vous savez, le temps qu'elle se remette de- HE PARTEZ PAS!"

En un instant, ils étaient déjà tous retourné à leur place initiale.

Osomatsu soupira. Tant pis pour eux, il leur montrera bien qu'il avait raison plus tard.

Quand même vexé, il décida de descendre au salon pour aller regarder la télé.

"Osomatsu-nii-san, Osomatsu-nii-san!"

Jyushimatsu s'avançait vers un Osomatsu a moitié endormis devant la télé, agitant les bras :

"Osomatsu-nii-san, ça vas bientôt être l'heure de manger tu sais!

_ Ah... mmm... ouais...

_ Tu l'a toujours pas appelé hein? Balança Jyushimatsu"

Osomatsu fixa son frère, prit au vif, avant que sa confidence refasse surface et le fasse sourire.

"J'attend un signe, Jyushimatsu.

_ Osomatsu-nii-san, arrête, tu deviens douloureux à regarder."

Les deux se mirent à rire. Son imitation de Karamatsu était bien envoyé.

Cela dit, il ne mentait pas tant que ça a propos du signe.

Quand ils eurent finis de manger, Osomatsu alla sur la terrasse et s'appuya sur le rebord.

Il chercha le numéro de téléphone et le ressortit de sa poche, et soupira.

Oh, il savait que c'était un vrais bien sûr mais...

Pendant un moment, il se sentit nerveux. Il allait dire QUOI au juste?

Il regarda vers le ciel. Haha, qui sait, peut être qu'il y allait vraiment y avoir un signe...

"...WOAH! Une étoile filante!"

C'est l'occasion de faire un voeu.

"Bon, je sais pas si ça marche mais au cas ou... donnez moi un coup de main pour aborder cette fille-"

Mais en réponse de sa prière un cris perçant fendis la nuit.

Il eut a peine le temps de réouvrir les yeux qu'il fut percuté de plein fouet par un corps étranger et projeter contre le mur.

"Osomatsu-nii-san? Osomatsu-nii-san?!"

Ils s'affolèrent tous en entendant ce bruit violent, et avec leur quotidien ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça.

Je veux dire, que faisait cette FILLE écraser contre son frère et le mur?!

Il se passa que peut de temps avant que l'inconnue ne retombe en arrière sur le sol, alors qu'Osomatsu était encastré dans le mur paralysé.

...la voix de Choromatsu se fit entendre, s'adressant à Jyushimatsu :

"Tu as fais un autre sport que du baseball aujourd'hui pas vrais?

_ Non, je n'ai fait que du baseball! Hey, arrêtez de tous me regarder comme ça!

_ Ca peut très bien être Doctor Dekapan la raison de ça... fit remarquer Karamatsu,

_ Au lieu de parler, on devrait les aider vous penser pas?"

Les garçons semblaient plus préoccuper par la fille évanouit sur leur terrasse que leur frère assomé. Mais étrangement ils y firent de nouveau attention quand ce dernier retomba par un effet de gravité, sur la jeune femme.

Il fut injustement frapper par Choromatsu :

"POUR QUI TU TE PREND?! Traiter ainsi une pauvre innocente!

_ Mademoiselle, comment vous portez-vous? M'entendez-vous, a travers votre doux sommeil? Déblatéra Karamatsu en tenant la main de la femme

_ Elle est en vie Kusomatsu? Demanda Ichimatsu en s'approchant à son tour

_ Karamatsu-nii-san, ce que tu dis vas lui faire saigner des oreilles! continua Jyushimatsu sans tact

_ TAISEZ VOUS ET ARRETEZ DE VOUS RAPPROCHER! VOUS ALLEZ LUI FAIRE PEUR! Hurla Todomatsu par derrière"

Et ce fut ce qui la fit se réveiller. Sans prêter attention à la personne qui lui tenait la main, elle s'assit avec difficulté en gémissant de douleur :

"Aie... aie... je dois vraiment arrêter de passer près de ce labo..."

C'est là qu'elle constata qu'on lui tenait la main. Son regard alla à la personne qui le faisait justement. Elle fut prise de stupeur et demanda d'une voix hésitante et surprise :

"V-vous êtes l'homme du métro?

_ Du métro? Heh, fit Karamatsu heureux qu'on lui prête attention visiblement, Je n'ai pas le souvenir de-

_ M-mais pourquoi... il y en a d'autre?"

Son regard alla sur les autres frères qui l'entourait sans bouger. Choromatsu essayait de trouver quelque chose,mais Todomatsu le dévança :

"Désolé pour tout ça... bonsoir! Nous somme la fratrie Matsuno. Me concernant, je suis-"

Elle s'évanouit deux seconde plus tard, visiblement encore plus choqué qu'avant.

L'ambiance retomba totalement en voyant la pauvre inconnue si choqué que sa bouche semblait se remplir de mousse.

Ichimatsu termina la scène en disant :

"En dirait qu'on a encore tuer quelqu'un."


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Take it Easy

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sora (?)

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

C'est beau quand un chapitre prend moi d'un mois à être publié...peut être que je bouclerais cette fic plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais crue? Quand une idée est fraiche, autant l'imaginer et l'écrire tant qu'il en est encore temps...

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Hello and...Goodbye**

Les six frères n'étaient pas réellement prêt à voir une fille dormir dans leur salon... autrement qu'en rêve bien sûr.

Matsuyo s'occupait de l'inconnue évanouie, et convenue que vue son état, elle allait sûrement passer la nuit endormis ici.

Elle s'occupa ensuite de chastiser c'est, comme elle les appelle, NEETS.

"Vous n'avez pas intérêt à la déranger ou quoique ce soit! Si elle se réveille, appelez-moi directement. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle soit exposer à vos bêtise."

...woaw.

Bien évidemment, le salon n'était pas l'endroit ou les frères restaient et en plus ils devaient dormir... même si ça allait être dur avec ce qui viens d'arriver.

...il semblerait que j'oublie Osomatsu dans l'histoire. Dans quel état est-il?

Et bien, il semblerait qu'il vas passer sa nuit sur la terrasse vue que personne ne c'est préoccupé de lui. Osomatsu resta évanouit un moment jusqu'à ce que des gouttes d'eau vienne perturber son sommeil.

Réveiller par la pluie, Osomatsu chercha avant même d'ouvrir les yeux à se protéger de la pluie.

Il ronchonna en entrant dans la pièce alors que ses frères vaquaient à leur occupation dans le futon. Ils chuchotaient ils ne savaient quoi entre eux, il leur demandera plus tard.

Pour le moment, il lui fallait de la glace pour sa commottion cérébrale.

Après avoir pris la glace et se l'être appuyé contre sa bosse, Osomatsu alla vers le salon pour s'asseoir...

Et s'étouffa dans sa propre salive.

Tout d'abord parce que premièrement, une fille, et secondement, une fille qu'il connaissait et qui n'était pas Totoko-chan.

L'inconnue dormait toujours paisiblement, malgré sa présence. Il n'y avait que le son de sa respiration dans la pièce, mais Osomatsu avait l'impression d'entendre son cœur résonner tant il était stressé par la situation.

« Ah, tu es là toi ? »

Osomatsu se retourna sur Matsuyo qui avait une couverture dans les bras. Elle le lui donna en ajoutant :

« Rend toi utile et donne la lui. L'air vas se rafraichir avec la pluie. Je vais lui faire un thé au cas ou. »

Osomatsu resta penaud devant sa mère, qui alla à la cuisine sans un mot.

Il... il devait lui mettre une couverture ? Ca se situe ou sur le classement des puceau ça ?

Il devait se calmer. Après tout rien ne disait qu'elle allait se réveiller et... putain, il sonne comme un pervers.

Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout en commençant à s'approcher d'elle. Il ouvrit la couverture, la prit par un côté et fit voleter l'autre sur le corps de l'inconsciente.

Elle fut couverte et encore endormis.

Mais Osomatsu, tel qu'on le connaissait, ne put s'arrêter à là.

Il s'approcha un peut, et s'accroupis à son niveau.

Avec son ruban pour pour tenir ses cheveux châtains en queue de cheval... c'était vraiment elle, et elle était vraiment aussi mignonne que là ou il l'avait rencontrée...

Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. C'était mieux que tout à l'heure au moins.

Un sourire chalheureux se dessina sur son visage, mais celui de son invité se crispa soudainement.

« Mm ? »

Et en un claquement de doigt s'ouvrirent.

...et merde.

« A-attend c'est pas ce que tu crois- »

-CRAC-

Ce fut le bruit que fit la tête d'Osomatsu après que son corps ait traversé la pièce et heurter le mur et passant a travers son bois. Très rapidement, de l'autre coté, ses frères rappliquèrent.

Tout ce que la scène présenta c'est l'étrangère réveillé et apeuré, alors que leur ainé avait le nez en sang.

...plus tard, Matsuyo dû secourir l'ainé de la mort.

« Maintenant excusez vous auprès de notre invité- oh excusez-moi, comment t'appelle-tu ?

_ Kawashima... Kawashima Ayane...

_ EXCUSEZ-VOUS AUPRES DE KAWASHIMA-SAN, STUPIDE NEET ! »

A ces ordres, six individus au visage semblable s'accroupirent pour s'excuser en catastrophe.

Ayane avait visiblement pas finis d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec eux.

Ils restèrent dans leur position en tremblotant tandis que leur mère s'adressa à elle comme si de rien n'était :

« Ne vous inquiètez pas, ils ne mordent pas, ils sont juste stupide.

_ Oh, je sais... l'un d'entre eux m'a sauver cette après-midi...

_ Lequel ? »

Ayane aurait dû s'attendre à se retrouver avec un jeu des différences vue là ou elle avait atterris.

Les six NEETS c'étaient assis en ligne, sans que leur mère n'ait à leur demander.

Elle les regarda un moment, remarquant quelques différences entre eux qui les élimina au fur et a mesure... jusqu'à ce que :

« Je pense que c'est lui... ? »

Elle pointait Todomatsu du doigt.

Osomatsu sortit de ses gonds.

« NON NON ET NON ! »

Il attrapa son petit frère par le visage avant de lui ouvrir d'avantage les paupières et montrer ses yeux à une confuse Ayane, sans se soucier de la douleur qu'il lui infligeait :

« Regarde ses pupilles ! Elles sont plus grosses que les miennes ! C'est TO-DO-MA-TSU !»

Et il continua sur les autres :

« Lui, il sourit tout le temps, c'est Jyushimatsu ! Lui il ne souris jamais et il est toujours décoiffé, Ichimatsu ! Lui, tu peux pas te tromper il en fait toujours trop c'est Karamatsu ! Et le nerd là, c'est Choromatsu ! »

L'audience était déplus par cette description simple de leur personnage, et bien sûr Osomatsu se prépara à se décrire lui-même.

« Et quant a moi... et bien, je suis celui qui a collé un marron à ce pervert ! Osomatsu! Osomatsu Matsuno- »

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, ses mains furent prise dans les siennes.

Ayane lui sourit du fond du cœur.

« D'accord... désolée de m'être trompée. Encore merci, Osomatsu-san. »

C'en était trop pour son petit cœur de puceau, Osomatsu s'évanouit pour la énième fois de la journée.

Sa mère haussa les épaules avant de regarder les cinq autre frères, visiblement jaloux.

« Débarrasser le plancher maintenant. »

Ils s'en allèrent en un clin d'oeil,tout en laissant l'ainé derrière que Matsuyo vira d'elle-même en hurlant « VOUS L'AVEZ OUBLIER ! »

Elle soupira, et se retourna sur la pauvre Ayane qui a part que maintenant elle connaissait le nom de celui qui l'avait sauvé, était toujours aussi perdue.

« Désolé pour ces idiots, ainsi que cette présentation tardive : je me nomme Matsuyo Matsuno, et vous êtes actuellement dans mon foyer. Mon maris est encore endormis, il est chanceux de ne pas être réveillé par tout ce bruit. »

Elle ria un peut, un rire que Ayane tenta de suivre mais cela tenait plus de la nervosité qu'autre chose.

Matsuyo quitta les environs sans prévenir avant de revenir avec du thé qu'elle servit à leur invité.

« Buvez, ça vas vous réchauffer. Et ça vous aidera à soigner vos émotions.

_ Oui,... ?

_ Vous pouvez m'appeler Matsuyo, cela me vas.

_ Bien, Matsuyo-san... »

Et après qu'elle ait bue un peut de thé, Matsuyo relança :

« Voulez-vous parler de ce qui vous est arrivé aujourd'hui? C'était une journée pleine d'émotion visiblement, n'est-ce pas ?

_ …

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé, bien sûr. Je ne vous force en rien, mais si cela peut vous aider, n'hésitez pas.

_ … en réalité... »

Ayane parla de comment elle c'était faites attouché, de comment Osomatsu avait intervenus et l'avait rassurée.

Mais comme si elle avait un sac à vidé, elle ne s'arrêta pas là.

Matsuyo l'écouta jusqu'à ce qu'un silence se fit.

Même à l'étage du dessus, ça semblait être calme.

Enfin, semblait.

« D'OU EST-CE QUE JE SUIS UN NERD ?!

_ Pfff, regarde comment tu t'habille aussi... commença Todomatsu

_ Qui d'autre pense que Choromatsu est un nerd ? S'exclama l'ainé »

Et ces autres frères levèrent la main, unanime. Choromatsu, pas d'humeur, se vautra sur le lit en grommelant :

« Allez vous faire foutre, moi je dors !

_ Ca vous fait rien qu'une fille dors dans la même maison que nous cette nuit ? Demanda Ichimatsu, feignant l'indifférence »

...visiblement non.

Karamatsu tenta d'être responsable :

« J-Je sais ce qui peut vous venir à l'esprit, mes chers petit frères... mais vue la situation ce n'est pas le moment, pas vrais Osomatsu ? »

Il lança un regard à son ainé, qui regardait dans le vide, la face rouge.

« ...Aniki ? »

Son nez se mit à saigner.

...ça n'allait pas s'arrêter vue le coup de poing qu'il venait de se prendre, vue que dès qu'une fois après avoir craqué son poing, Karamatsu décocha une droite à son unique grand frère.0

Ichimatsu, peut surpris par la façon dont la situation avait dégénéré demanda quand même si on devait laisser le grand-frère évanouis dans un coin de la salle.

Mais ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il le méritait, donc ils le laissèrent là et allèrent rejoindre Choromatsu qui aurait bien voulut s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, tôt le matin, Ayane était déjà prête à partir avant même que Matsuyo fasse le petit déjeuner :

« Vous partez déjà, Ayane-san ?

_ Je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité ! Encore merci, pour ce soir, je vous revaudrais ça. »

Elles s'exchangèrent encore quelques hospitalités avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, aussi vite qu'elle était apparus, encore une fois.

Pourtant, avant qu'elle ne soit plus là, Ayane sentit un regard sur elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir Osomatsu qui la regardait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, encore en pyjama.

Elle lui fit un mouvement de la main, et il le lui retourna plus timidement.

Elle partit rapidement, elle avait l'air pressé.

Et bien que le vent faisait danser sa jupe, il se demandait si ça allait pour elle.

L'effroi qu'il avait vue sur le visage d'Ayane n'avait pas quitté son esprit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** TTake It Easy

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Un chapitre ou Ayane fait ami-ami avec les sextuplé

* * *

 **Bête mais pas méchant**

« Tu pense que y'a des chances qu'on la revoit ? »

Ils étaient rassemblé pour prendre leur petit déjeuner entre eux, comme d'habitude. Après tout, malgré ce qui venait d'arriver, ça n'allait pas couper leur appétit pour autant. Osomatsu pourtant semblait affecter vue qu'il n'essayait même pas de voler de la nourriture à l'un de ses frères, et posa une question à la réponse évidente.

Todomatsu, comme pour vérifier les réflexes de son frère, répondit tout en se servant dans son assiette :

« Aucune personne normale reviendrait ici de son plein gré, Osomatsu-nii-san. »

Todomatsu vola la nourriture d'Osomatsu alors qu'il avait le regard ailleurs. L'assistance resta silencieuse, alors que Todomatsu machait sans retenue son butin, en attente d'une réponse de l'ainé.

« Ah je vois... »

…

« Au fait, Totty. T'es mort. »

Que serait une matinée sans entendre les sextuplé ? Matsuyo soupira en entendant ses enfants se battre, ils refusaient littéralement de changer.

Quant à la petite Ayane, elle ne savait pas si elle reviendrait, c'était vrais. Mais Matsuyo avait fait de son mieux pour lui montrer de la compassion. Bien sûr, elles se connaissaient depuis moins d'un jour maintenant, mais son instinct maternel l'avait urgé de porter assistance à cette jeune fille.

Et ce n'était pas l'un de ses NEETS de fils qui seront utile dans cette situation.

Elle ne savait pas si Osomatsu avait fait attention, mais elle l'avait servis d'avantage que les cing autre rien que pour ce qu'il avait fait hier.

Ils avaient beau être NEETS, ce n'était pas des cas désespéré n'est-ce pas ?

La journée qui suivit fut aussi banale que les journée des NEETS puissent être : après avoir fait une halte chez Dekapan par curiosité, ils se retrouvèrent réduit à la taille de moustique et passèrent le reste de leur journée à éviter de se faire manger et piétiner.

Le jour qui suivit bien évidemment n'eut aucune trace faites pendant la journée. Ils reprenaient leur quotidien et semblaient oublier ce qui c'était passé.

Jyushimatsu emmena son ainé direct, Ichimatsu, jouer au baseball à l'extérieur (courage Ichimatsu) tandis que Karamatsu partit à la rencontre de ses « Karamatsu Girls » (bonne chance à la gente féminine qui le croisera).

Todomatsu, Choromatsu, Osomatsu étaient resté à la maison, l'un sur son téléphone affalé sur le canapé, l'autre lisant ses magazine d'idols sur la table et le dernier était encore à la phase « marché comme un zombie jusqu'à la salle de bain ».

C'est là que malgré l'heure on choisit de sonner à leur porte.

Cela surprit Osomatsu qui venait de mettre du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent. Il grommela en se disant que quelqu'un allait bien ouvrir.

Il commença à se brosser les dents et manqua de s'étouffer quand on sonna encore, et sans même se débarrasser de sa brosse il descendit les escaliers furieux pour atteindre la porte.

« Ché quoi ton problème ?! »

Il postillonna sur la personne sur le palier qui n'était qu'autre que... la fille qu'il avait rencontré hier.

Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement, et elle ne fit pas un mouvement aussi.

Sans aucune gêne pourtant, il se mit à la scruter. Elle portait encore sa queue de cheval, ses cheveux marrons et ondulé enrobé dans son ruban jaune. Ses yeux plus sombre qui allait dans le gris étaient encadré par des lunettes rectangulaires, posé sur un petit nez, sous lesquels des lèvres rosies par un rouge à lèvres s'offrait en tant que tentation interdite.

Enfin, dans les yeux d'Osomatsu, c'était facile d'être une tentation interdite.

Elle portait un pantalon aujourd'hui par contre. Elle était plus couverte.

« E-Excusez-moi... Ichimatsu-san ? »

Impressionnant qu'elle ait retenus leur nom, mais elle se gourrait encore.

Alors Osomatsu, dans sa splendeur qui lui était propre se brossa les cheveux avec... sa brosse à dent, encore pleine de dentifrice.

Il pris une pause « cool », avant de lui demander :

« Et là, tu reconnais celui qui t'a sauvé ? »

…

« Pfff ! »

Elle pouffa de rire. Encore un sourire.

Ouais, c'était définitvement que l'état dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé. Il se félicita lui-même, quel gars cool il était !

« Je suppose que c'est Osomatsu-san alors... encore désolé. J'étais venus apporter ça à Matsuyo-san. »

Il ne remarqua que maintenant qu'elle tenait un panier dans lequel il y avait des pommes.

C'était la saison ? Ca a dû lui couter cher.

« C'était en promotion... enfin je ne sais pas si vous aimer les pommes... mais je voulais donner quelque chose pour la remercier hier... »

Osomatsu sa brosse à dent dans l'une de ses mains, lui prit le panier de l'autre, et ignora ses cheveux encore plus sale qu'avant.

Il se prépara à rentrer à l'intérieur, avant de se retourner sur Ayane qui restait planté là.

« Bah tu ne rentre pas ?

_ Non c'est juste que... vous vous brossiez les dents pas vrais ?

_ Mouais.

_ … vous avez avalé le dentifrice ? »

Plus tard, Osomatsu était en train d'essayer de revomir sa connerie.

Matsuyo soupira et s'excusa de nouveau :

« Voyez, j'avais raison quand je disais qu'ils sont stupide. Ah la la... »

Matsuyo et Ayane se tenait devant les toilettes depuis lesquels ont pouvait entendre Osomatsu vomir son erreur du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Et une fois de plus elle se retrouva au salon, visiblement en attente vue que c'était Osomatsu qui l'avait convié chez eux, techniquement.

Il n'y avait que deux des six individus, mais ne lui en demandait pas trop, elle ne savait pas encore qui était qui.

Les deux parties étaient prostrés, se regardant l'un l'autre.

C'était gênant comme situation.

Mais entre eux tous, Choromatsu était définitivement le plus stressé d'entre eux, en sueur et cherchant une manière de se cacher.

Todomatsu finit par prendre une expiration qui les interpella tous, et interpella la jeune femme :

« Kawashima-san, n'est-ce pas ? Ca n'a pas été trop dur de venir jusqu'ici ? »

Choromatsu le regarda avec des yeux brillant :

« Oui c'est ça, Todomatsu ! » s'écria-t-il dans le fond de ses pensées, « Commence petit pour détendre l'atmosphère ! Comment ai-je put ne pas y penser ! Tu es super petit frère ! »

Pendant ce temps, Ayane répondit a son tour, détendus par le ton doux du dernier sextuplé :

« Oh, je n'ai pas eut trop de problème... ça m'a pris de la marche, mais ça m'a dégourdis les jambes !

_ Haha je vois ! Vous faites du sport ? Vous êtes si fine ! Complimenta Todomatsu

_ Haha, non, je n'en fais pas ! Et vous... ?

_ Todomatsu ! Mais vous pouvez m'appeler To-tty~ ! »

Il fit une expression mignonne qui fit rire Ayane.

Ok, finalement le plus jeune avait sa place dans le Death Note secret de Choromatsu. Enfin, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il écrit rageusement le nom d'un de ses frères dessus.

Il serra des poings et sa colère commençait à bouillir : il était exclus de la discussion ?!

« Euh, Kawashima-san-

_ Vraiment ?! Vous avez gravis le mont Everest ? Tout seul ?! S'écria Ayane, recouvrant la voix de Choromatsu

_ Héhé oui, je n'aime pas trop m'en vanter... c'était un défis personnel. Fit Todomatsu »

Pfff, jouer les modeste lui ? Il arrivait pas a y croire... c'était bien impressionnant qu'il puisse changer l'ambiance alors qu'on pouvait encore entendre Osomatsu vomir !

Enfin après ce qui parut des heures, on entendit même plus l'ainé. Choromatsu vérifia l'horloge...attendez, mais CA faisait des heures qu'il parlait ! C'était pour ça que Matsuyo leur avait donné du thé, et qu'il discutait tranquillement là !

...au passage, Choromatsu vint juste de remarquer que sa mère lui avait aussi laissé du thé.

Il soupira et se prépara à le prendre quand un cris résonna :

« CHOROMATSU-NII-SAN ! TOTTY ! »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas qui fit hurler Choromatsu , de rage parce que son thé alla se renverser sur son pantalon, de frustration parce que le thé sentait vachement bon, et de douleur parce que ça venait de tomber sur ses parties génitales.

« ARRETE D'ENTRER COMME CA JYUSHIMATSU ! PUTAIN DE MERDE !

_ C'est pas comme si tu n'y étais pas habitué, grommela Ichimatsu »

Etrangement, aucun des deux ne fut le premier à entrer dans la pièce mais a la place un pauvre Karamatsu projeter par Jyushimatsu alla achever Choromatsu.

Ce dernier se releva aussitôt :

« C'est quoi ça encore ?! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

_ Jyushimatsu c'en est servis comme skateboard. Expliqua Ichimatsu

_ ENCORE ?! Jyushimatsu ! continua Choromatsu

_ Hahahaha ! Ria Jyushimatsu en frottant l'arrière de sa tête, Mais Karamatsu-nii-san est super aérodynamique !

_ Merci, bruzza... souffla Karamatsu depuis sa commotion cérébrale »

…Todomatsu et Ayane regardaient la scène jusqu'à ce que les frères la remarque. Elle faisait une tête crispé.

Oh merde. Ils se sentirent soudainement conscient du fait qu'ils étaient... enfin qui ils étaient. Pris d'anxiété, ils s'immobilisèrent tous comme des statues, bien que Todomatsu tenta quelque chose pour ne pas totalement pourrir leur réputation.

« Euh...Kawashima-

_ Pfff... hahaha... »

Ayane pouffait visiblement de rire, avant que cela ne prenne de l'ampleur :

« Hahaha... HAHAHAHA ! »

Et d'un seul coup, elle explosa de rire, essayant en vain de se retenir. Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux tant elle était prise dedans.

Les frères la regardèrent, choqué.

Et soudainement, Jyushimatsu commença à rire aussi. Cela entraina Karamatsu. Puis Ichimatsu. Todomatsu. Et même Choromatsu.

Une hilarité partagé qui vins jusqu'à Osomatsu qui était...

Encore sur le sol, des toilettes cette fois si.

Vous voulez savoir ce qui c'est passé cette fois ?

Et bien d'après le papier toilette collé à son pied et sa bosse dans le bas de la tête, on peut en déduire qu'il a glissé et c'est tapé la tête sur le rebord des toilettes.

« Aaah... »

Deuxième fois qu'il s'évanouissait... il se releva en gémissant. Et le rire de ces crétins lui faisait encore plus mal à la tête !

Malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel il était, il fut sur pied en quelques secondes et se dirigea au salon... avant de faire demi-tour et s'asseoir devant le mur.

Vue qu'il l'avait remarqué.

Elle était en train de s'amuser avec ses frères semblait-il. Sérieux ? Alors que c'était lui qui l'avait invité ?!

C'était quoi ce délire, d'abord ?!

Matsuyo attiré par la bonne ambiance du salon se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ce dernier mais s'arrêta devant son ainé qui lui bloquait la route, recroquevillé sur lui-même et grommelant.

« Osomatsu. »

Il ne bougea pas, plus parce qu'il boudait que parce qu'il défiait son autorité.

Elle soupira, et s'assit à ses côté.

« Allons bon, pourquoi tu ne les rejoins pas ? »

Osomatsu cessa de grommeler.

Une myriade de pensée le prit, par rapport à sa rencontre, l'expression effrayé qu'il avait vue, la sensation de sa main dans la sienne, ses multiples excuse, sa...sa jupe-

« Je l'ai vue en premier... »

...ouais, il se doutait bien que c'était super con à dire.

Mais dans un sens c'était vrais non ? Et puis... c'est injuste qu'elle l'ignore aussi facilement... il ne l'avait pas ignoré, elle.

Le verre des lunettes de Matsuyo cachait ses yeux. C'est bon, il était foutus.

Tel Totty, il protégea ses tétons d'une éventuel agression mais à la place elle ne fit rien.

… ce qui dans un sens fut pire que de se faire trancher les tétons.

« ...maman ?

_ Tu sais, dans sa situation, avoir un copain ne vas pas être sa priorité. »

...BON. Au moins c'était clair, merci...

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, alors qu'on pouvait entendre une discussion plutôt vive dans la pièce d'a côté, surtout dominé par Ayane, Todomatsu and Jyushimatsu.

« Vous avez parler... de quelque chose hier ? »

Osomatsu finit par demander, sortant son visage d'entre ses jambes.

Matsuyo sourit et mit son index sur ses lèvres.

« Secrets de fille.

_ … tu n'es plus une fille Maman- »

Ah, Osomatsu venait de perdre la possession de ses tétons en un coup de couteau de cuisine.

Alors qu'il pleurait sur le sol, Matsuyo continua comme si de rien n'était :

« Disons juste qu'elle avait besoin de se confier. Si elle se sent bien ici, c'est une bonne chose. »

« Ah vous avez vous l'heure ? Je n'étais pas censé rester aussi longtemps... »

Ayane regardait sa montre les sourcils froncé en s'imaginant combien cela modifiait son emploi du temps. Elle s'en voulut légèrement à elle-même, elle voulait juste déposer le panier et partir mais...

Les cing frères la regardèrent tous sans rien dire.

Mais elle leur souris.

Elle n'avait pas ris comme ça depuis longtemps...

Elle se demandait juste...

« Ou est Osomatsu-san ? »

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, tantôt haussant des épaules ou secouant la tête négativement. Choromatsu finit par parler :

« Bah c'est notre idiot de grand frère, il est probablement dehors au course de chevaux ou quelque chose du genre- »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas à ses mots présentant un Osomatsu encore en pyjama en soirée, souriant et énergique :

« Hey, c'est Osomatsu ! Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusé ? »

… les autres frères ne savaient pas s'ils devaient prendre sa pour une menace alors qu'Osomatsu frottait son nez en rigolant.

« Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez bien traiter mon invité hein ? Pas de problème, Kawashima-san ? »

Ayane le fixa sans rien dire.

Osomatsu baissa les yeux et remarqua ce qu'elle regardait.

Son pyjama ensanglanté.

« C-ca vas ?

_ Ah ça ? Non c'est rien c'est juste-

_ V-vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça ! C'est une blessure grave !

_ Attend-

_ Il faut appuyer dessus ou ça vas empirer !

_ Non je te jure que- »

Un hurlement de douleur et des pansements administré par Maman plus tard, Osomatsu et Ayane se retrouvèrent à l'entrée dans un grand silence.

Osomatsu finit par joindre les mains d'un air suppliant, et dit d'une voix basse :

« … on n'en reparle plus jamais, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête positivement avec un sourire désolé.

Alors, ça allait se terminer comme ça... elle allait encore s'envoler, et peut être bien qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de revenir a présent...

Elle remit ses chaussures et se retourna sur lui en lui disant au revoir, et il fit au revoir de la main, comme la dernière fois.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte.

Puis il se révèla qu'aujourd'hui encore, il pleuvait, extrêmement fort.

Et le temps qu'elle ferme la porte et se retourne, Osomatsu était habillé pour la première fois de la journée avec un parapluie.

...quel chance hein ?.

On a pas vraiment la conscience du temps dans cette ville. Etait-ce la saison des pluies pour qu'il pleuve si fort ?

Ils partageaient un parapluie. C'était digne d'un shoujo manga.

Mais ils ne se disaient rien, malgré le sourire bêta qu'arborait Osomatsu.

Ca lui arrivait à lui ? Vraiment ? Héhé, il était tout content.

Mais sa voisine ne montrait aucun signe de vie, se contentant de marcher à ses côtés.

Et quand Osomatsu le remarqua, il se dit que ce n'était peut être pas le moment de penser qu'il dévançait ses petits frères.

« Dit... depuis la dernière fois... ça vas ? »

Ce même ton, empli de soucis pour elle.

Ayane fut sortis du vide de ses pensées. Elle humma en approbation, comme si le harcèlement qu'elle avait suivis n'était plus d'actualité émotionellement.

« Tu es pas en colère ? »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement obligeant Osomatsu à faire de même, et à recentrer le parapluie au desssus d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? »

...c 'est quoi cette question ?

Ayane se retourna, avec un sourire bien différent de ce qu'il avait vue aujourd'hui.

« Même si je suis en colère, ça n'empêchera pas ce genre de pervers d'existez. Ce que je ressens sur la question n'a aucune importance. »

Le son de la pluie engloutis le fil des pensée d'Osomatsu.

Il n'avait rien à comprendre ça.

Il ne comprenait carrément pas.

Comment pouvait-elle dire ça, et continuer de sourire ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Take It Easy

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Un chapitre ou Ayane est déprimée.

* * *

 **Ayane-san no Yuutsu**

Ayane se laissa tomber sur son matelas avec un énorme soupir, laissant son corps se décompresser de toute la pression qu'il contenait pendant la journée.

Elle pouvait encore entendre la pluie à l'extérieur, lui rappelant que ça ne faisait que peut de temps qu'elle avait quitté Osomatsu, et qu'elle avait tout aussi peut de temps pour le travail qu'il lui restait à faire.

Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de bouger, ou encore elle ne voulait pas. Retourner à son bureau, le stress... là ou elle était elle en avait marre rien que d'y penser. Tout ce qu'elle avait le cœur à faire pour le moment, c'est de cacher sa tête dans son coussin alors que ses pensées se dirigeaient indéniablement sur ce qu'elle cherchait à éviter aussi.

A savoir, ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.

L'air perdu d'Osomatsu la perturbait pour certaine raison.

Même si dans un sens, c'était une réaction normale d'être perturbé par des mots pareil.

Mais bon, c'était juste ça façon à elle de vivre.

Et elle resserra le coussin contre elle et serra les dents.

La sensation d'être touché contre son grès était resté sur elle comme une cicatrice qui suintait sans prévenir. Et a part prendre sur elle en silence, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de mieux.

Juste à attendre plus tard et ensuite travailler.

Dehors Osomatsu marchait lentement, malgré l'averse.

Il avait été pris de court par sa réponse, et maintenant son sourire provoquait une sensation de frustration en lui.

Oh, d'ordinaire, il aurait répondus ce qu'il avait sur le cœur immédiatement. Mais pour le coup, une dose de conscience qui l'empêchait d'être un total irresponsable l'avait retenus.

Parce qu'il sentait que s'il se laissait aller cette fois, ça allait lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Tout le monde se défend d'une façon ou d'une autre, et c'était sa réponse à elle. Et dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ça aurait fichus ses défenses en l'air.

Et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne veux pas être vue sans elles.

Et bon... il était bien trop impliqué maintenant pour ne pas remarquer tout ça.

La réflection d'Ayane dans le mirroir montrait en effet une jeune femme qui avait passé, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, une mauvaise nuit.

Ca allait demander plus de maquillage que d'habitude pour avoir l'air fraiche : elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

Et c'était ennuyeux, mais c'était son quotidien. Ce qu'elle avait vécus hier chez les Matsuno ressortait plus de l'exception.

Il n'y avait pas de chance que ça se reproduise juste comme ça-

Et c'est là qu'elle se souvint qu'elle avait elle-même donné une raison pour que les événements se reproduise.

Le numéro qu'elle avait donné à Osomatsu.

Elle couvrit son visage avec ses mains en se demandant quel idée stupide l'avait poussé à faire ça en premier lieu.

Ah oui. C'était sa voix.

Mais c'était pas une raison... c'était pas une raison, pensait-elle, en s'accroupissant de manière plutôt pathétique dans sa salle de bain.

Quelque mois auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose de pareil.

Non correction, quelque mois auparavant, elle n'aurait sûrement rien fait du tout. En se souvenant de ce qui avait déclenché ça, elle ne lui aurait sûrement pas serré la main et encore moins remercier.

Et elle l'aurait sûrement pas revus et rencontré sa famille aussi...

Ayane poussa un soupir. Elle devait aller à l'université de toute façon.

Ou plutôt, c'était là ou elle était censé se rendre, mais après un petit déjeuner pris à la vas vite, et une traversée dans le parc qui la mènerait à sa station...

Elle s'arrêta en pleine action.

Ce matin là, le ciel était immensément dégagé, et l'air était frais.

Elle était en plein milieu du chemin, sur lequel il n'y avait que d'autre personne de son âge qui se pressait pour aller quelque part ou ils passeraient leur journée.

Mais ses pas ne suivaient plus ce défilée, et à la place elle s'assit sur un banc, résignée.

Se demandant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Une autre journée de présence à l'université, à préservé sa moyenne générale et à parler de combien c'était dur de le faire avec les autres. Sûrement.

Mais ça paraissait vide d'intérêt de là ou elle était.

« HUSTLE HUSTLE ! MUSCLE MUSCLE ! »

Une voix imposante et grave résonna dans les environs, déviant l'attention des gens qui passaient sur là d'ou sa provenait.

Ce ne fut qu'une question de minutes pour les passants, mais l'attention d'Ayane resta sur le jeune homme en tenue de baseball qui frappait dans le vent avec sa batte sur le gazon.

...celui qui souriait tout le temps... comment il s'appelait déjà ?

« ...matsu... »

Elle était encore en train de réfléchir à ses noms bien trop semblable, sans remarquer que celui qu'elle tentait d'interpeller c'était déjà poster devant elle.

« LA FILLE D'HIER ! BONJOUR ! SUPER COINCIDENCE ! »

Il parlait vraiment fort, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa réaction extrêmement exagéré la détendait :

« Comment vous vous appelez déjà ?

_ Jyushimatsu Matsuno ! Ah et je n'ai pas retenue ton nom, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ayane Kawa-

_ AYANE-SAN ALORS ! »

Il serra ses deux mains, la rendant toute confuse. C'était pas aller trop vite ?

« C'était ridiculeusement rapide » pensait-elle, en souriant.

« Dans ce cas je peux vous appeler Jyushimatsu-san ?

_ Bien sur, bien sur ! Merci Ayane-san ! Je suis en train de m'entrainer, tu veux regarder ? »

Ah c'est vrais, il avait laissé sa batte dans l'herbe ainsi que son gants et sa balle.

...vue qu'elle n'allait pas aller à l'université maintenant... pourquoi pas ?

Elle lui retourna son éternelle sourire. Il semblait que le soleil était plus étincelant.

Ayane était assise dans l'herbe, au côté du gant et de la balle alors que Jyushimatsu continuait de taper dans le vide pour perfectionner ses frappes.

Hormis la voix de Jyushimatsu, c'était calme. Sûrement parce qu'aucune pensée parasite ne l'envahissait. Sûrement parce qu'elle n'était pas actuellement à l'université.

Tout d'un coup, elle demanda a Jyushimatsu :

« Tu sais comment ton frère et moi nous sommes rencontré ?

_ Ah bien sur ! Répondit immédiatement Jyushimatsu en restant sur son objectif, Il nous a raconté qu'un pervers te tripotait et il lui a cassé la gueule. »

Ca avait le mérite d'être direct... venant de lui, ça paraissait plus être une simple commodité qu'une expérience traumatisante...

« Vous vous racontez tout, entre frère ?

_ Hahaha ! Pas du tout ! Rigola Jyushimatsu, Mais Osomatsu-nii-san aime parler de tout ce qu'il fait constamment et il veut qu'on soit pareil !

_ Nii-san ?

_ Osomatsu-nii-san est l'ainé ! Précisa-t-il

_ ...mais vous n'êtes pas tous né en même temps ?

_ Haha, oui, mais c'est l'ainé quand même ! Continua Jyushimatsu »

...elle regardait toujours le ciel d'un air absent, les frappes de Jyushimatsu gardait leur fréquence. Cette matinée, ces pensées se laissaient juste aller, plus que d'habitude.

Elle reprit :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est d'avoir un grand-frère ? »

Est-ce qu'on peut toujours compter sur lui ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas embarrassant ? Peut-on lui parler de tout ? Des frères, des sœurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« Ca dépend duquel ! Mais je les aime tous, ça c'est sur ! Et je sais qu'ils m'aiment aussi ! Donc en général, j'adore ça ! »

Jyushimatsu lui lança un grand sourire.

C'était vrais qu'ils se ressemblaient énormément. Mais c'était uniquement une ressemblance.

Elle lui souris en retour...

Mais ce même sourire se dissolva...

« Je dois aller à l'université... »

Elle se dit à haute voix, pour se remettre sur les rails.

« Ah, mais t'a pas l'air réveillé ! Café ? Prend du café sur ton chemin ! »

Elle humma en approbation avant de se relever, et de s'étirer, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'on pouvait voir son ventre pendant un laps de temps à cause de son T-shirt.

« Merci beaucoup, Jyushimatsu-san.

_ De rien ! Hésite pas à revenir nous voir aussi! »

...hein ?

Elle se retrouva à balbutier, cette phrase bouleversant son plan de sortie :

« Mais je...

_ Haha, t'es toute rouge Ayane-san ! Osomatsu-nii-san adoreraient te voir comme ça ! »

Elle s'inclina sans rien dire, et partis en laissant un « au revoir » agité derrière elle.

Elle était spéciale cette fille, pensait Jyushimatsu en la regardant partir.

Mais bientôt il reporta son attention sur ses frappes.

Au final Jyushimatsu avait passé la journée dehors et retourna à la maison avec son entrain naturelle.

Jyushimatsu rentra dans leur chambre commune, ou Osomatsu était sur le sol, a moitié endormis. On pouvait entendre Karamatsu accordé sa guitare depuis le toit.

Bien évidemment, la manière brutale avec laquelle Jyushimatsu ouvrit la porte réveilla son grand frère et couvrit les sons de la guitare qui provenait de plus haut.

« HUSTLE HUSTLE ! MUSCLE MUSCLE !

_ A-ah, salut Jyushimatsu... baragouina Osomatsu en baillant

_ NII-SAN ! J'AI VUE AYANE-SAN AU PARC AUJOURD'HUI ! »

Attend... Ayane...-san ?

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Jyushimatsu vit son ainé se relevé à une vitesse impressionnante avant de lui faire face, une ombre cachant son visage :

« Nii...-san ?

_ ...Jyushimatsu... »

…

« C'EST PAS JUSTE ! »

Il commença à le secouer d'une manière assez pathétique, n'effaçant pas le sourire du visage de Jyushimatsu, mais ses yeux montraient la façon dont ils voyaient son frère à l'instant.

« Pourquoi tu peux l'appeler comme ça ? Elle t'y a autorisé ? Pourquoi tu essaie de me dévancer ?! C'est cruel, trop cruel !

_ Tu sais que c'est pas ça, Nii-san... répondit le plus jeune en se laissant faire »

Osomatsu se rassit sur le sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, entouré d'une aura noire. Comme s'il était Ichimatsu, il se mit à murmurer des choses déprimantes.

« Pfff, bien sûr tu arrive à lui parler... t'es doué pour remonter le moral des gens...

_ T'es amoureux d'elle nii-san ? »

Osomatsu cessa ses jérémiades, laissant un silence gênant dans la pièce. Jyushimatsu, sentant ce gêne grandissant, fut pris de panique et essaya d'effacer ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Osomatsu le coupa en se relevant :

« Voyons voyons, Jyushimatsu...on est pas un peut tôt dans l'histoire pour ça ?

_ Hah ? Fit l'autre frère, confus »

Osomatsu fit ce sourire stupide qu'on lui connaissait tous :

« Je suis son sauveur, rien de plus, rien de moins ! Je vais pas tomber amoureux aussi facilement... »

Il n'était sûrement pas conscient de la teinte rosie de ses joues. Son petit frère se dit que c'était peut être pas de l'amour, mais sachant que son frère était à un grand calibre au niveau de l'excitation, son grand jeu était du pipeau.

« D'ailleurs, tu m'a pas dit, comment elle était ? Elle allait bien ? »

Il souriait toujours, mais Jyushimatsu n'était pas dupe et pouvoir voir qu'il était sérieusement inquiet. Il s'attachait vite le grand-frère...

Enfin, c'était vrais que quand il repensait au circonstances...

« Elle avait l'air fatigué, elle m'a regardé m'entrainé et m'a posé des questions sur nous ! Oh et sur toi aussi !

_ Comment ça sur moi aussi ?! T-tu lui a rien dit de bizarre hein ?

_ Pourquoi tu t'en soucie, Nii-san ? »

Ah décidément cette discussion était étrange. Osomatsu se tut encore pour s'exprimer correctement... il finit par répondre, d'une voix basse :

« C'est juste que... elle doit probablement avoir une bonne impression me concernant... j'ai pas envie que ce soit gâché... »

...oh...

« Mais t'es un NEET Nii-san. »

Aie, ça faisait mal.

« Je sais Jyushimatsu ! Mais bon, j'ai envie d'en profiter pendant qu'elle sait pas encore le minable que je suis, OK ?

_ Aniki... »

Karamatsu, qui revenait du toit, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son seul grand-frère.

« Tu compte la revoir ?

_ ...bah...

_ Je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait revenir ! Annonça le plus jeune des trois, Elle avait l'air contente ! Elle était toute rouge ! Haha ! »

Osomatsu et Karamatsu le fixèrent avec confusion.

« Elle avait l'air fatiguée, et hier elle c'était bien amusé non ? Je pense qu'elle serait heureuse de revenir !

_ Bonne observation Jyushimatsu ! Lança Karamatsu en allant tapoter l'épaule de son petit frère »

Osomatsu avait l'air de boudé un peut. C'est vrais quoi, c'était facile à dire pour eux ! Il avait les mains dans ses poches et tripotait leurs intérieurs, jusqu'à remarquer un bout de papier...

Il se souvint immédiatement que cela provenait d'Ayane. D'ailleurs quand il y réfléchissait, sa « voix » était une drôle de raison pour lui donner son numéro mais...

Ca allait lui servir.

Il laissa ses deux frères en plan et descendit à la vitesse de la lumière à l'étage inférieur.

Ayane regardait par la fenêtre de son petit apartement, toujours pensive, et visiblement pas d'humeur à dormir malgré le fait qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

Elle ne se sentait pas en condition pour, et même après un bain ce n'était toujours pas le cas. Elle était encore en peignoir de bain, ses cheveux devenant plus bouclé à cause de l'humidité. Allongé sur son lit, s'étant arrêté dans la procédure de s'essuyer, elle fixait toujours la fenêtre en essayant d'y distinguer les étoiles qui y apparaissaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Puis le silence de sa chambre s'interrompit sur la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle s'assit nonchalamment, en se disant qui cela pouvait-il bien être mais avant même d'atteindre son portable, elle pensa déjà à quelqu'un.

Pour le coup, elle ne réfléchit pas avant de décrocher et de demander : « Tsubaki ? C'est toi ? »

Mais tout ce qu'elle eut en échange c'est un silence et le bruit d'une respiration profonde.

« ...Tsubaki ? »

De l'autre côté du combiné, Osomatsu cria à Todomatsu dont il venait de voler son téléphone :

« Elle me confond pour quelqu'un d'autre !

_ Génial ! Maintenant rend le moi- »

Ayane se vit obliger d'éloigner son téléphone de ses oreilles quand des cris se firent entendre et des bruits de lutte, et elle aurait raccrocher si ça n'avait pas été suivis de :

« Désolé, je devais m'occuper de quelqu'un d'abord. »

Elle se sentait désolé pour Todomatsu.

A la réalisation que c'était Osomatsu, elle se rappela de la façon dont elle l'avait quitté la veille et se retrouva confuse à la manière dont elle devait réagir.

Et de son côté, Osomatsu c'était réfugié sur le toit après avoir mis son plus jeune frère K.O. Enfin pas totalement vue qu'on pouvait l'entendre se plaindre aux autres, mais vue l'angle qu'il c'était trouvé, s'ils osaient monter Osomatsu les accueillera avec un coup de pied au visage.

« Il était temps que je profite du numéro que tu m'a donné hein, Ayane-san ? »

Ce a quoi elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, peut être parce qu'il allait trop vite :

« J'espère que je te dérange pas-

_ Non, je vais bien...

_ Tu es sûr ? »

...un silence gênant s'installa. Bien évidemment tout deux connaissaient la réponse, mais en dire plus n'allait pas l'aider.

« Enfin, si tu le dis, c'est que tu dois avoir raison. »

Vue la situation, Osomatsu ne savait pas vraiment comment faire... c'aurait été facile que ce soit réglé à partir du moment ou il avait balancé son harceleur dans les ordures, mais la réalité était tout autres.

Alors le mieux c'était de changer de sujet :

« Au fait, tu m'avais donné ton numéro parce que ma voix te rassurait tu te rappelle ? »

Elle ne savait pas s'il avait entendus, mais Ayane venait juste de mettre sa main sur son visage à la vitesse grand V.

« Je sais... ça paraît idiot sortie de son contexte...

_ Haha non~ ! C'est la première fois qu'on complimente ma voix répondit Osomatsu, visiblement heureux, Et puis si tu ne l'avais pas fait on pourrait pas se parler comme ça en privé, pas vrais ?

_ Oui... finit-elle par dire

_ Donc, c'est une bonne chose ! »

« Enfin pour moi » il se garda bien de dire, mais il ne pouvait voir le sourire se former sur le visage de sa correspondante, alors qu'elle répondit doucement :

« Tu as raison, Osomatsu-san. »

Il n'avait pas l'air de prendre la raison sous-jacente trop au sérieux tant qu'ils parlaient actuellement.

Osomatsu se dit que juste lui parler comme ça était bien pour le moment.

Et Ayane se sentait touché par la gentillesse avec laquel il lui parler, dissipant sa mélancolie pour aujourd'hui, et le temps à venir, sûrement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Take It Easy

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Un chapitre qui parodie les harem inversé, j'aurais bien inclue F6 mais je pense que c'aurait été de trop.

* * *

 **Reverse Harem Tendencies**

Ayane accepta l'hospitalité des Matsuno, et de ce fait, revenait souvent à leur domiciles quand elle avait du temps libre. La réalité fut qu'elle se retrouvait le plus souvent en compagnie de Matsuyo, et malgré la différence d'âge, les deux femmes s'entendaient énormément.

Qu'en était-il des hommes de la maison ? Et bien, concernant le père Matsuno, ce dernier avait l'air d'apprécier la présence d'Ayane autant que sa femme, mais gardait un œil sur ses bambins qui pour la bonne moitié restait intimidé par sa présence.

Irrécupérable, vraiment, pensait-il.

Mais cela se faisait pourtant, lentement mais sûrement, et ce malgré la plus grande et cruel surveillance de l'ainé qui tenait à garder toute son attention pour lui. C'était que c'était lui le héros de la maison quand même !

Cela dit, il restait que la présence de Ayane se faisait ressentir comme une anomalie dans le status quo établis dans la maison. Et cela se fit ressentir rapidement sur le genre d'anime qu'était supposé être Osomatsu-san lui-même…

Vint ce jour, ou le genre d'histoire qu'est supposé être Osomatsu-san sembla péter les plombs dû à la présence excessive d'Ayane. Voyons donc le résultat des dégâts.

Ayane avait repris le sourire malgré l'agression qu'elle avait subis il y a une semaine. Même ses nuits s'en semblaient alléger. Elle n'était pas en mesure d'avouer à celui qui l'avait sauvé combien sa présence seul l'apaisait. Mais, ce n'était pas la seule raison qui la poussait à revenir en ces lieux.

Ayane en savait peut sur les presque mais pas identitique frère d'Osomatsu. Ces derniers disparaissaient toujours de sa vue, et elle ne remarquait qu'à la fin qu'elle les avait à peine vue.

Enfin, Ayane profita d'un autre de ses moments de liberté pour chercher refuge et hospitalité chez les Matsuno. Et elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un membre de la famille en dehors de leur maison.

En effet, alors qu'elle se préparait à passer par un ponton, elle y vit sans aucun doute le second ainé de la fratrie, Karamatsu. ...Elle n'était pas sûre que c'était son nom exacte, mais elle tentera le coup cette fois.

Ce dernier prenait une pose semblable a s'il était dans un magazine de mode, lunette de soleil sortie bien qu'il ne faisait pas si ensoleillé, dans une chemise de cuir qui devait sûrement le faire suer vue que malgré le manque de soleil ce n'était pas un temps pour un truc en cuir.

Sur le côté, des filles le regardaient avec attention...mais en se rapprochant elle comprit qu'elles médisaient sur le jeune homme inconscient de leur réelles intention.

Le pauvre… il était peut être spécial dans son cas mais bon. Peut être devrait-elle confronter ses filles directement ? Mais s'il entendait ce qu'elles avaient à dire ça ne serait qu'encore pire. Non il valait mieux qu'elle s'adresse à lui et qu'ils partent ensemble.

Allons-y, c'était pour le bien de Karamatsu.

« Excusez-moi... »

Fit-elle, en interpellant Karamatsu.

Ce dernier, ni une ni deux, sortie un bouquet de rose rouge d'on ne sait ou, se débarassa de lunette pour lui offrir le regard le plus fabuleux et éblouissant qu'elle ait vue de son existence, et empoigna sa main avant de se mettre sur un genoux.

« Ma Karamatsu Girl ! Je savais qu'un jour tu te présenterais à moi ! Excuse donc ma cruauté, de ne pas t'avoir remarqué jusqu'à présent, mais je te promet qu'une vie de passion nous att- »

Il cligna des yeux en remarquant à qui il venait d'offrir ces mots enflammé. Et Ayane se paralysa à ces derniers.

Peut être étaient-ils trop enflammé, ces mots, car Ayane eut la même sensation quand elle regardait un de ces dramas romantique surcôté : ses joues en devenait rouges… de honte. Ce genre de truc était tellement embarrassant, comment des gens pouvaient-ils aimer ce genre de machin ?

Et là, ce fut comme si Karamatsu l'avait MISE dans l'un de ces dramas.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la situation. C'était juste trop corny. Elle devait s'évanouir pour son propre bien, et le fit aussitôt.

Karamatsu la rattrapa au vol, en larmes d'avoir ainsi troublé sa nouvelle connaissance :

« Ayane-san ! AYANE-SAN ! NOOOOON ! »

L'âme d'Ayane était prête pour le paradis, quand une voix la rappela que c'était peut être trop tôt pour mourir.

« Karamatsu Girl hein... »

C'était qu'Osomatsu avait l'air aggressif, mais peut importe, ça valait quand même la peine de réintégrer son corps.

Pendant que ce processus arrivait, Karamatsu se vit confronter a un grand frère visiblement très en colère, craquant ses poings et souriant de manière diabolique.

« Je savais qu'un jour tu ferais ça, Karamatsu…

_ A-Aniki ! Attend ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu cr- »

Sur ces mots, Osomatsu envoya son frère se noyer dans le fleuve, veillant à attacher une enclume à ses pieds avant de l'envoyer dans l'eau.

Ayane était toujours évanouit sur le sol (ça devenait une habitude dites donc) et il espérait que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle fut « charmée » par la déclaration de son frère. Bon comment faire maintenant ?

...ah, il allait encore devoir la… toucher hein…

Aller c'est bon. Il a déjà dû porter sa mère par le passé. C'était pareil. C'était pareil. C'était pareil. C'étai p-pas pareil pas pareil du tout, putain elle sent super bon pourquoi les filles sentent bon comme ça asdjfg-

Plus tard Ayane ne sut pas comment elle était arrivé à bon port au domicile des Matsuno. Ca faisait la deuxième fois ou s'évanouir la conduisait à ce canapé, tout de même.

Puis elle se dit qu'elle avait peut être fait un mauvais rêve, mais c'est comme si sa mémoire se bloquait. Peut être ne valait-il mieux pas savoir ce qui c'était passé avant d'être ici.

C'était donc un peut perdus qu'Ayane réalisa qu'elle avait encore ses bottines. Elle alla à l'entrée pour les y déposer, et c'est à ce moment qu'un autre frère Matsuno ouvrit la porte.

Il resta sur le palier de la porte, choqué. Il portait une chemise verte à carreau. Vert… c'était donc sûrement Choromatsu, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bonjour... »

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce dernier sembla perdre ses moyens en la voyant, et malgré ses bras chargé de sac, il fila en vitesse à l'étage supérieur sans rien lui dire.

Ayane ne sut que dire face à son comportement, et alors qu'elle faisait un pas en se sentant perdus, elle marcha sur quelque chose.

« Oh non ! »

Elle s'accroupit immédiatement : c'était, il semblait, une figurine. Mais elle n'était pas cassé. Heureusement.

Elle monta les marches d'escaliers malgré la scène de tout à l'heure pour le lui rendre. Elle savait ou étaient leur chambres, car c'était l'endroit le plus spacieux de l'étage.

Et comme de par hasard, quand elle alla toquer, Choromatsu ouvrit la porte sur elle :

« Euh, désolée, mais tu as fait tomber ça…

_ Ah euh merci... »

Il mit la figurine dans sa poche là ou elle se mit de toute évidence à dépasser. Suivit un silence embarrassant ou Choromatsu n'eut pas l'air de vouloir la regarder dans les yeux. Ayane ne sut pas si elle devait partir ou non vue à quel point il était embarassé… mais il finit par parler de lui-même.

« Désolée pour tout à l'heure… c'est juste que je me suis sentis… enfin… maintenant tu sais que je suis un otaku…

_C'était ça le problème ? »

Ils se regardèrent tout deux avec surprise, benêt.

Ayane soupira :

« Je croyais que j'avais fait quelque chose-

_ N-non pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ayane-san ! Répondit Choromatsu, prit de panique

_ Mais quel est le problème avec le fait d'être un otaku ? »

Choromatsu fut pris d'un total blanc quand ce qui semblait être une étudiante studieuse et qui avait son propre appartement lui posa cette question : en quoi serait-ce mal d'être un otaku au Japon ? Si vous ne vous doutez pas vous-même des implications, les complexes de Choromatsu vont s'empresser de vous le dire :

« Je suis v- JE VEUX DIRE… je n'ai pas de copine, et je ne travaille pas…. j'utilise mon argent pour ce genre de truc quoi… ça ne pose pas de problème de ton point de vue ?

_ Tu n'étudie pas ? En te voyant, je te voyait bien en étudiant à l'université. »

Wow, il ne savait pas qu'elle pensait si hautement de lui, en voici un moyen de faire dégringoler ses attentions envers lui.

« N-non… j'ai travaillé… une fois… mais je n'ai pas continué…

_ Tu peux toujours recommencer. Suggéra-t-elle »

Il ne dit rien. Oui ça devait être facile de son point de vue. Il se sentait regarder de haut, de par sa suggestion. Il avait envie de retourner dans sa chambre et de mettre le nouvel album de Nyaa-chan à fond pour ne plus s'entendre maugréer-

« Je ne veux pas dire que c'est facile... »

...elle lisait dans ses pensée ?

« Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as toujours l'option d'y retourner. Peut importe le temps que ça te prend.

_M-mais ce n'est même pas comme si je prévoyais de le faire !

_ Donc tu le fera quand tu sera prêt. »

Et elle souria simplement. Choromatsu était décontenancé. Pas que ces mots avaient effacé ses pensées mais…

Quelqu'un pensait comme ça ?

« Ayane-san... »

Et…

Visiblement il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus quand l'ainé de la fratrie fit de nouveau apparition. Il s'excusa auprès de leur invité et poussa en un geste son autre frère dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Et de la rouvrir.

« Au fait ma mère est en bas, elle veut te voir ! Vas la rejoindre !

_ Ah ! »

C'était que quand on parlait de Matsuyo, Ayane se dépêchait… laissant les deux frères s'expliquer.

« Ah Ayane ! Je cherchais de l'aide pour faire la cuisine, et il semblerait que Ichimatsu veuille bien aider. Voudrait-tu le rejoindre pour ça ? »

...Ichimatsu ?

Elle n'était pas sûre que ça se passe bien…

Contrairement aux autres, Ichimatsu ne lui parlait pour ainsi dire jamais, et il évitait totalement sa présence. Elle en avait déduit qu'il ne devait juste pas l'aimer.

De ce fait, lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent ensemble pour faire des boulettes de riz… l'ambiance fut tendus. Ichimatsu ne lui parlait toujours pas, et n'avait même pas répondus quand Ayane l'expliqua sa présence en cuisine.

Pendant un moment elle ne fit que se tenir là, sans rien dire, alors qu'il continuait à faire des boulettes… jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la forme particulière des boulettes.

« C'est des chats ? »

Ichimatsu s'arrêta en pleine confection. Elle se sentit idiote de demander et de le gêner. Peut être devait-elle juste partir.

« Oui… ce sont des chats…

_ Je vois… dit-elle »

Il reprit son travail, et elle tenta quelque chose :

« Elles sont vraiment jolies. Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

_ ... »

Il prit un moment pour répondre, comme s'il était en conflit.

Après tout pourquoi devait-elle être ici ? Faire les boulettes de riz, c'était son moment, c'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à cuisiner dignement…

Il se demandait toujours pourquoi elle était là, n'était-elle pas dégouté par sa présence ? Pourquoi voulait-elle apprendre quelque chose de lui ?

Il avait envie de rejeter l'offre, c'était fatiguant et elle allait sûrement détester…

« D'accord... »

Mais dans un revirement de situation, il se dit qu'elle avait fait la parole de lui adresser la parole, donc elle devait vraiment tenir à passer un mauvais moment…

Elle ne reviendra plus lui demander des trucs après ça… après tout aucune chance qu'elle aime sa façon d'enseigner…

« Alors, comment vous avancer ? »

Matsuyo finit par pointer le bout de son nez vers les fourneaux. Elle avait espéré que la présence d'Ayane aide un peut son fils, qu'il ne fasse pas encore ça tout seul. Il lui paraissait toujours si seul, mais elle sentait qu'avec son tempérament il y avait des chances que la jeune femme jette l'éponge.

La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux l'étonna :

« N'oublie pas Ayane : si tu rates un nekonigiri, il est pourris. Et tu dois le manger en entier !

_ Oui, Sensei ! »

Matsuyo resta sans voix en voyant la jeune fille s'affairer sur les boulettes sous l'air autoritaire d'Ichimatsu. Son fils était vraiment capable d'agir ainsi ?

« On est rentré !

_ BOEH ! »

Ah, voilà les plus jeunes de la fratrie, Todomatsu et Jyushimatsu. D'instinct ce dernier courrut vers la cuisine :

« Ca sent bon ! Maman, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?!

_ Ton grand frère est en train de-

_ OH ! C'EST AYANE-CHAN ! BONJOUR !

_ A-Ayane-chan ?! »

La susnommée perdit le fil en voyant a quel vitesse Jyushimatsu sautait les étapes. Ichimatsu claqua de la langue, et bien que les yeux d'Ayane restait sur le frère en jaune, elle s'enfourna le fruit de son dur labeur dans la bouche.

Todomatsu était déjà arrivé et rouspéta en voyant le travail :

« C'est quoi ce délire ?! Ichimatsu-nii-san, qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ?

_ Elle était consentante. Se défendit Ichimatsu

_ Regarde Totty ! En plus des Nekonigiri habituel, il y a des Inugiri aussi ! s'écria Jyushimatsu en pointant les boulettes de riz du doigt

_ Inu-quoi ? s'étonna Ichimatsu »

Il n'avait pas prêté attention, mais il était vrais que certaine boulette ressemblaient d'avantage a des shiba inu qu'a de simple chat. Il regarda son élève. Cette dernière sourit :

« Je voulais juste en essayer quelques une… mais bon, si je dois les manger elles aussi…

_ Non. C'est bon. »

Ichimatsu sourit :

« J'ai rien contre les chiens. »

Jyushimatsu parut encore plus excité alors qu'Ayane soupira, rassurée : c'est qu'elle ne avait mangé des Nekonigiri là !

« Nii-san nii-san ! Apprend moi aussi !

_ C'est vrais que c'est mignon, apprend-moi Ichimatsu-sama ! Supporta Todomatsu juste après Jyushimatsu »

Ichimatsu avait suffisamment trop d'attention positive sur lui.

Mais très vite cela signifiait plus de main d'oeuvre.

Et très vite Jyushimatsu et Todomatsu furent pris dans la danse.

« Je peux en faire en forme de lapin ?

_ Du moment que tu le rate pas, Todomatsu. Répondit le prof de cuisine actuelle »

Pendant ce temps… Ayane avait juste levé les voiles. Avec son ventre plein de boulette de riz, une autre sieste s'imposait….

« Je ne peux pas manger plus…. »

Elle soupira dans son sommeil.

Jyushimatsu ria à l'idée du rigoureux cours qu'elle venait d'avoir, et Todomatsu, mesquin comme il était, sortis son téléphone.

Pendant ce temps, un étage plus haut, Choromatsu et Osomatsu étaient essoufflé après s'être livré à un combat à mort que l'ainé avait lancé de lui-même.

Alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux à moitié évanouis sur le sol après s'être envoyé un « Final Punch » dans le visage de l'une de l'autre, Choromatsu grommela :

« Tu peux me laisser en placer une maintenant, crétin ?

_ Ouais, qu'est-ce que t'allais dire avant que je te casse les dents ? »

Le troisième frère soupira fortement avant de s'asseoir en gémissant :

« J'essayais pas de te la piquer idiot. Et puis c'est pas comme si elle était ta copine. »

Choromatsu avait un point. Osomatsu se fit une réflexion à haute voix :

« On est tous des mecs ici… je me demande comment elle peut venir aussi calmement... »

Il s'assit à son tour, en gémissant lui aussi :

« Je comprend rien aux filles…

_ Bah peut être qu'elle se sent juste bien ici, tu sais. On doit pas paraître suspect pour elle. »

Inoffensif…

Mais bon, si Choromatsu disait ça, techniquement seulement cinq frère sur les six l'étaient vraiment. S'il ne se trompait pas sur les autres.

« Je me sens un peut naze là…

_ Si elle savait à quoi tu pensait elle reviendrais pas ici par contre. Fit remarquer Choromatsu

_ Attend, tu me prend pour qui ? Tu pense que je pense qu'à ça ? »

Choromatsu le regarda visiblement de haut, malgré le fait qu'ils faisaient la même taille.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'aurais boxé, hein ?

_...j'ai pas envie qu'elle nous compare. »

...étrange qu'Osomatsu paraisse si sérieux.

« Enfin, laisse tomber.

_ Non continue ? Répondit Choromatsu, interloquer

_ Bof, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire Choromatsu. Je vais descendre. »

Osomatsu essuya le sang qui coulait encore de son nez avec sa manche, reste de sa bataille avec Choromatsu, avant de se lever en s'étirant. Il souriait de nouveau en s'avançant vers la sortie et salua son petit frère en lui lançant :

« Oublie pas de ranger la chambre quand on reviendra ! »

...c'était étrange comme attitude ça…

Le voir jouer les héros c'était pas nouveau, mais que ça ait de l'effet sur quelqu'un, c'était quelque chose qu'aucun des sextuplé aurait cru voir arrivé, Osomatsu y comprit bien sûr.

...Il aurait put penser à tout cela plus longtemps, mais le fait que son crétin d'ainé lui avait donné la charge de ranger la chambre le frappa.

Et en un rien de temps Choromatsu redescendit les escaliers en criant après lui, mais le hasard voulut qu'à ce moment précis il se cogne contre un Karamatsu tremper et exténué qui avait passé sa journée dans le fond du lac et avait survécus on ne sait comment.

Dans le salon, Osomatsu essayait de voler le portable de Todomatsu, pendant que Jyushimatsu continuait de dessiner sur le visage d'Ayane.

Une journée normale chez les Matsuno… avec Ayane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Take It Easy

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Le hasard fait bien les choses.

* * *

 **Found you again**

 _En une si belle journée, il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'on puisse pleurer autant. Mais avec cette fragilité qui caractérisait jusqu'à leur rencontre, il était évident que cela allait finir par arriver_

Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir aujourd'hui.

Après tout venir à l'université lui demandait plus de volonté qu'avant l'incident qu'elle avait eut dans le tram.

En réalité, jusqu'à présent elle avait put éviter de le prendre tout court. C'était là l'avantage d'avoir une amie qui conduisait, dénommé Aiko.

Mais aujourd'hui, Aiko n'était pas disponible pour aider Ayane. Et logiquement, elle devait prendre le tram. A moins qu'elle ne souhaite se ruiner en prenant le taxi.

En plus d'être à l'université, elle travaillait à temps partiel également… mais la majorité de son argent lui venait de sa famille qui était rester à la campagne. Ce travaille à temps partiel, c'était surtout une manière de se sentir moins coupable concernant l'argent qu'elle leur coûtait, pour faire des études dont elle n'était même pas encore sûre de l'utilité.

Oui… juste en y réfléchissant, Ayane se dit que sa vie était un sacré bordel quand même.

Et aujourd'hui, malgré le fait qu'elle était proche de la station, elle n'alla pas plus loin.

Elle n'allait tout simplement pas y aller aujourd'hui.

...mais elle était incapable de faire marche arrière.

Elle ne savait pas ou aller à une heure pareil de la journée. Il était vraiment tôt.

Elle repensa au foyer Matsuno mais l'idée partit d'elle-même.

Ce n'était pas un jour de travail non plus.

Alors qu'est-ce qui restait ?

...peut être juste rester sur ce banc et attendre que le temps passe était suffisant.

La journée était radieuse. Et elle se réfugiait dans le paysage pour oublier combien son coeur était lourd.

Et elle repensa au Matsuno, mais plutôt à un en particulier…dans son téléphone, elle avait le numéro de son petit frère ainsi que de la résidence.

Ayane doutait qu'elle ne le dérange si elle l'appelait. Le problème, était plutôt sa propre réaction si elle le faisait.

Elle se sentait trop vulnérable et regrette de ne pas être rester chez elle.

Mais dans ce genre de moment, sa voix semblait l'apaiser… alors ce n'était peut être pas un problème de l'appeler ?

Techniquement, la distance de sécurité entre eux sera toujours là.

…

…

Le téléphone se mit à sonner de lui-même, comme pour la pousser à faire ce qu'elle hésitait à faire.

Bien entendus, c'était Todomatsu qui l'appelait vue qu'Osomatsu n'avait même pas de portable. Enfin si c'était bien lui qui utilisait ledit portable :

« Ayane-san, tu viens aujourd'hui ? »

Non, c'était bien Todomatsu.

« Je ne viens pas...pourquoi ?

_ Oh… haha, pour rien~ juste pour être prêt si jamais c'était le cas ! »

On entendait distinctement une alarme sonner dans le téléphone.

...qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il y avait le feu chez eux ?

« Vous… vous allez bien ?

_ Haha, oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon, je vais raccrocher ! »

Il fit exactement ce qu'il dit, laissant Ayane seul avec la tonalité.

C'était évident qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et qu'ils ne devaient pas se porter si bien que ça.

Ne sachant que faire de plus, elle se releva alors : marcher lui changera peut être les idées mais l'heure de la journée avec ses travailleurs et étudiant de sortie, elle n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Tout le monde allait travailler ou étudier… et elle ?

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait.

Sur le trottoir, bientôt, elle se noya dans la foule. Une mer de costard-cravate. C'était le monde des adultes, un monde de noir et de gris.

Elle sentait qu'elle appartenait à cette masse. Qu'elle devait se faire violence, retourner à l'université, et étudier… étudier quoi déjà ? Cela avait-il de l'importance ? Du moment qu'elle réussissait ce qu'elle faisait…

Sa vue se brouillant, et ses pensées l'envahissant, elle ne pouvait presque plus entendre sa propre volonté qui suppliait que cela s'arrête.

Elle entendus son nom de loin, mais de plus en plus proche.

Et d'un seul coup, du rouge vif lui apparus.

Une main qui semblait toujours là pour la sauver la sortit de sa torpeur.

Elle fut encore appelé par son nom.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il n'y avait pas de raison à cacher son visage.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

Juste que tant qu'elle lui tenait la main, il semblait que la masse n'avait plus d'importance. Ses pensées se dégageaient. Et ses larmes coulaient.

Et lui, il ne lâcha pas pour autant, ne détourna pas le regard pour autant.

Osomatsu.

Et en souriant, il lui proposa :

« Ca te dit un rencard aujourd'hui ? »

Même s'il l'avait dit de cette façon, il savait que ça n'avait en réalité rien d'un rencard.

Le hasard les avait de nouveau réunis alors qu'il c'était enfuis de chez lui après y avoir mis le feu (c'est une longue histoire) et c'était mis en tête qu'un maid café était parfait pour se remettre de ses émotions, l'argent ne venant évidemment pas de sa poche.

Et alors qu'il cherchait à se frayer un chemin dans cette foule de travailleur, il avait reconnus sa silhouette : Ayane.

S'il était capable de différencier ses frères si parfaitement, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il ait du mal avec d'autre personne, surtout quand c'était une fille pas encore dégouté par sa présence.

Et une fois après qu'il l'ait retrouvé, il ne sut que faire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que les sucreries, ça a tendance à remonter le moral, surtout la glace.

Donc il lui leur avait commandé un parfait et espérait que ce geste ne sois pas de trop pour elle.

De ce fait, effectivement, en dirait bien qu'ils avaient un rencard.

Osomatsu, embarrassé, commença en s'excusant :

« Désolé, peut être que tu voulais pas de glace… ou manger quelque chose tout court, mais je me suis dit que-

_ Non, ça vas aller. Merci pour ton attention. »

Ayane ne le regardait pas dans les yeux mais il semblait qu'elle souriait :

« En dirait que tu viens toujours me sauver. Comment tu fais ça ?

_ Le hasard fait bien les choses ? Dit-il, ses paroles suivit d'un petit rire »

Ce petit rire enchanteur lui remontait le moral bien plus qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer. Pour cette raison elle lui sourit tendrement, avant de dire :

« Oui, il fait vraiment bien les choses. »

Il s'interrompit à la vision de ce doux sourire.

Son sourire… s'il pouvait la faire sourire comme ça, alors il était prêt à lui donner toutes les glaces qu'elle souhaitait.

La voir heureuse le rendait heureux.

Mais il ne voulait pas arrêter la journée à quelques rire pour se changer les idées. Malgré leur proximité, il ne la comprenait toujours pas.

« Dit Ayane-chan... »

Il dit ça sans s'en rendre compte : il y avait Totoko qu'ils appelaient déjà avec ce suffixe sans soucis, et il y eut Kinko ensuite. L'appeler ainsi allait finir par arriver de toute façon.

Et étrangement, elle le reçus plutôt bien de se part vue qu'a part un bref étonnement elle ne dit rien :

« Ayane-chan, tu sais, je réalise que je ne connais vraiment rien de toi même si tu viens nous voir tout les jours. »

Ce qui était étrange vue qu'elle les visitait si souvent ? Mais elle ne parlait jamais d'elle, et elle n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de lui demander quoique ce soit.

En espérant que ce ne soit pas encore un soucis.

Ayane demanda, sa tête se penchant sur le côté :

« Je devrais te rendre la pareille en t'invitant chez moi ?

_ Ou...non. Ne change pas le sujet ! C'est pas ce que j'essaie de te dire ! »

Elle se tut, mais continua de l'écouter :

« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'avant aujourd'hui… il y a eut cette fois sous la pluie et depuis je réfléchis à ce que tu as dit. »

Vraiment ?

Elle croyait ou plutôt avez espérez qu'il ait oublié. Son raisonnement tordus ne devait pas avoir de sens pour beaucoup de monde, si ce n'est ses amies.

« Dit, aujourd'hui, il c'est passé quoi ? »

…Elle aimerait bien éviter d'en parler.

Mais après l'avoir vue comme ça, et surtout en voyant qu'il était visiblement inquiet… elle ne pouvait pas juste l'enoyer bouler.

« Je ne voulais pas aller à l'université… mais je me suis forcé jusqu'à atteindre le tram. Ensuite je n'ai pas plus aller plus loin. Ensuite, tu m'a retrouvé. »

Voilà, en quelques mots simple…

Ce fut suffisant pour Osomatsu pour comprendre la situation.

Il avait l'impression d'enfin avoir quelques éclaircissement sur ce que vivait Ayane.

Il lui demanda alors :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es forcé ?

_ Je suis habitué à le faire.

_ A te forcer ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et commença le dessert glacé, prenant de la distance avec les mots qui définissaient sa vie.

Osomatsu la regarda faire sans rien dire. Visiblement, ça lui avait coupé l'envie de manger.

« Et tu sais pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle allait prendre une autre bouchée et déposa sa cuillère dans le récipient de verre.

« Que puis-je faire d'autre ? »

Cette question… elle connaissait la réponse.

Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Quelque chose que tu aime, par exemple ? »

…

« Je sais pas hein, c'est juste que… moi si je devais bosser ou étudier, 'faudrait que ce soit sur quelque chose qui m'encourage à le faire… tu fais quelque chose que tu aime en ce moment ? »

…

Elle ne pouvait que l'admettre.

« Non. »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

« Je n'aime pas ce que je fais. »

Osomatsu la regarda avec trouble. Il fut tenté de prendre un mouchoir et lui donné.

Mais avec ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt, il était tenté de faire autre chose.

Il prit de nouveau sa main dans la sienne en demandant :

« Dit, ça te rassure vraiment quand je fais ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête en lui souriant, alors que les larmes affluaient.

Pour être honnête, là tout de suite, il avait envie de l'enlacer. Il enverrait bien la table valsé pour la rejoindre.

De l'autre côté Ayane séchait ses larmes de son autre main libre avec un mouchoir, reniflant.

Et il serrait sa main plus fort qu'il ne prévoyait de le faire.

« Merci pour le parfait, Osomatsu-kun.

_ C'est rien. Répondit-il, Tu vas aller ou maintenant ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop…. j'ai nulle part ou aller. »

…

« Ayane-chan… si on passait le reste de la journée ensemble ? »

Elle le regarda avec surprise :

« Vue que tu n'a rien a faire…. Et j'ai rien a faire… on a qu'a trouver un truc à faire ensemble ? »


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Take It Easy

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Vous aimez Love Live?

* * *

 **Where they are now**

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte, et depuis il était tout excité. Il était sur un petit nuage à l'idée d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Ayane, lui et elle, seul.

Bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le moment cela dit, il faisait de son mieux pour retenir sa joie. Comme il souhaitait qu'il puisse être honnête à ce moment… mais l'état d'Ayane le préoccupait plus.

« J'ai assez d'argent pour nous payer le karaoké, je me débrouille plutôt bien en chant tu sais ! »

Elle hocha la tête toujours en ayant l'air absente, alors même s'il n'avait pas été invité à le faire il lui pris la main et commença à la guider vers leur prochaine destination.

Elle était… sur un petit nuage.

Elle avait l'impression que toutes ses défenses étaient tombé d'un seul coup. C'était le genre de moment ou elle serait mieux seule ou avec une amie proche. Et pourtant, elle se sentait traiter avec une extrême gentillesse.

Et il y avait toujours sa voix qui semblait balayer ses ennuis et la rassurer. La voix qui l'avait mené à avoir un comportement étrange par ailleurs.

Dans le fond, elle savait ce que ses indicateurs voulaient dire.

Alors qu'elle restait un peut en retrait derrière lui, à le voir de dos, c'était évident.

Elle resserra sa main, surprenant Osomatsu qui regarda derrière lui. Il lui envoya un sourire :

« De retour parmis nous ? »

Elle hocha la tête positivement en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils se trouvèrent une pièce seul, et Osomatsu continuait de diriger leur petit après midi. Ayane l'observait, pensive.

Pourtant sous son air calme, son coeur battait la chamade, et elle pensait même qu'elle devait actuellement rougir.

Elle souriait un peut, profitant du réconfort que ce sentiment pouvait apporter avant que cela ne se complique. Pour le moment, il avait fleuris naturellement en son coeur. Elle avait peur des intempéris a venir.

Surtout que dans le fond, s'il disait ne pas en connaître beaucoup sur elle, elle n'en connaissait pas beaucoup sur lui non plus.

Non pas du niveau de sa situation, de sa famille… mais sur lui. Lui, l'ainé, Osomatsu Matsuno.

Pour elle, il était gentil, maladroit, mignon, et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait il avait un don pour voir des côtés étrange de sa personnalité. Et malgrés ça, il ne semblait pas avoir envie de la fuir.

Donc, elle se disait, que c'était une bonne personne. Mais ses expériences passé la faisait douté.

Parce qu'elle savait bien qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle ignorait sur lui.

Mais pour le moment… elle sentait qu'elle allait juste laisser les choses couler. 33

Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas encore été blessé, donc peut être qu'elle pouvait garder son coeur ouvert.

« Tu veux commencer à chanter ? »

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par ses paroles et fit un simple non de tête.

« Ah je vois ! Tu veux d'abord entendre ma voix légendaire !

_ C'est vrais que tu as une belle voix, Osomatsu-kun. Dit-elle en souriant »

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, le rendant tout rouge. Cela lui rappela par ailleurs qu'ils étaient seuls et que….

Non… ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose pas vrais ?

« Haha, merci !

_ Tu as un jolie rire aussi. »

Il était totalement confus par son attitude jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'elle tirait le bout de sa langue avec plaisanterie.

...elle était différente aujourd'hui.

C'était parce qu'ils étaient seul tout les deux ?

Face à ça, il la remercia d'une voix plus basse voulant passer à sa chanson rapidement, dans l'espoir de reprendre confiance.

Il sentait le regard d'Ayane sur lui pendant tout le temps ou il se mit à chercher une chanson sur la tablette du karaoké, jusqu'à en trouver une qu'il adorait.

« Hanamaru pippi wa Yoiko dake !

_ Je ne l'ai jamais entendus, j'ai hâte de t'entendre ! »

Est-ce que… elle le faisait exprès ? Ou c'était juste lui ?

Dans tout les cas, Osomatsu retrouva son sourire une fois qu'il se mit à chanter. Ayane tapait le tempo du bout de ses doigts sur la table, et en un rien de temps son tour fut déjà passé.

Osomatsu se disait que c'était dommage quand même qu'il n'y ait pas de version longue des chanson qu'il aimait. Quand il se retourna, Ayane avait déjà repris des couleurs, alors il se dit que ça en valait quand même la peine.

Ses yeux brillant le touchait plus qu'il ne se l'admettait à l'instant.

Il finit par passer le micro à Ayane :

« C'est a ton tour maintenant ! Et t'es obligé, tu as accepter de venir donc je vais pas être le seul à chanter.

_ Je sais mais… je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir pour la chanson que je veux faire. En fait je ne sais même pas si elle y est et-

_ Pas d'excuse, tu dois chanter, Ayane-chan~ ! »

Elle se résilia en prenant la tablette qu'elle posa sur ses genoux, cherchant le morceau qu'elle avait en tête du bout du doigt.

Ouf. Elle y était.

...enfin non, était-ce vraiment une bonne chose qu'elle y soit ?

...allons bon.

Elle n'avait qu'à imaginer qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre. Ou avec ses amies.

C'était une chanson qu'elle connaissait, aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

De son côté, Osomatsu la trouvait juste adorable à hésiter de cette façon. La chanson qu'elle allait chanter allait sûrement être aussi mignonne qu'elle.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le titre s'afficher qui faisait pas vraiment mignon, « Shocking Party » d'un groupe appelé « A-RISE ».

Et la, la métamorphose se fit sentir.

Il n'imaginait pas du tout Ayane sur ce genre de chanson, qu'on passait sûrement en boite de nuit, mais avec sa manière de chanter c'était évident qu'elle devait écouter des trucs comme ça souvent et que c'était dans ses goûts.

Il avait la bouche grande ouvertes dû au choc, et elle ne fut refermer qu'au moment ou Ayane revint à ses côtés. Il s'écria alors :

« C'ETAIT SUPER SEXY ! »

…

« Enfin, et toi aussi tu l'es bien sûr. »

Elle ria un peut sa main barrant ses lèvres, comme elle le faisait parfois chez eux. C'était comme si la Ayane qu'il avait entrevus, chantant cette chanson électrique, avait disparus pour laisser place à celle qu'il connaissait.

« Merci du compliment ! »

Ce qui comptait le plus, c'était qu'elle était détendus et ça… ça faisait plus que de lui faire l'effet escompté que la gent féminine avait sur lui.

« Ca fait partie des chansons que je chantais avec mes amies, surtout quand on était encore au lycée.

_ Ah bon ? Dit-il, tout ouie

_ Oui, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça ! »

Elle marqua une pause, comme si quelque chose lui revenait, malgrés l'amusement qu'elle venait d'avoir.

« Elles me manquent un peut.

_ ...il c'est passé un truc ? Tu peux plus les voir ? Demanda Osomatsu, curieux

_ Non ce n'est pas ça. »

Elle fut de nouveau silencieuse, cherchant ses mots.

« On a grandis. Elles sont occupé...et on passe moins de temps ensemble qu'avant. »

...ça lui disait quelque chose.

Même si, d'une certaine façon, ils revenaient toujours à leur quotidien. Il connaissait ça.

Elle continua, essayant de positiver :

« Mais je suis fière d'elles. Elles suivent un chemin qui leur plait, et elles sont heureuse. C'est juste moi qui n'ai toujours rien trouvé.

_ Comment elles s'appellent ? Il demanda, pour éviter de plonger d'avantage dans la déprime

_ Tsubaki et Aiko. Tsubaki est une athlète et Aiko est mannequin. Peut être que tu les as déjà vue dans des magazine. »

Il se garda de préciser quel genre de « magazine » il lisait le plus.

« Dit… qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être aussi inséparable avec tes frères ? »

« C'est les paroles d'une personne qui n'avait sûrement pas de frères et sœurs », se dit Osomatsu, en gardant le sourire.

« On est plus coincé ensemble qu'inséparable.

_ Vous vous détestez ? Dit-elle en hochant la tête sur le côté

_ Haha, non, ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est juste que, tu sais… quand on a des frères, et genre cinq, ça deviens vite étouffant. »

Et pourtant, il saurait pas quoi faire sans eux.

« En plus, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on est juste tout les deux. D'habitude ils sont toujours là. Ils savent même pas ou je suis, et tant mieux !

_Tu veux me garder pour toi tout seul ? ? »

Elle souriait avec cette taquinerie qui était rare dans ses yeux. Apriori, elle était aussi comme ça. Mais à ce jeu là, il était sûre de gagner.

« Ouais, exactement~ ! »

La surprise qui s'affichait sur son visage était adorable.

Cela dit, récupérer le micro et avoir à se concentrer pour choisir un morceau le ramena un peut sur terre.

Ils ressortir du karaoké la voix fatigué et eurent à se revigorer avec de l'eau une fois dehors. Vue qu'Osomatsu avait réussit à remonter le moral d'Ayane, il se demandait si leur rendez-vous devait techniquement se terminer ici. Après tout, y avait-il d'autre raison pour eux de rester ensemble ?

« Ayane-chan, tu vas rentrer chez toi ? »

Elle le regarda avec surprise avant d'avoir un air pensif.

« Peut être bien...j'ai besoin de réfléchir je pense.

_ Ouais, j'imagine que tu as plein de chose à faire.

_ Les courses… elle se dit, à haute voix

_ Hm ?!

_ Les vrais repas que je mange dernièrement, c'est surtout quand je suis chez vous...je devrais profiter du temps qu'il me reste pour me faire de quoi cuisiner. »

C'est vrais qu'elle devait faire toute seule. Ce genre de truc ne lui traversait même pas l'esprit, a lui.

« Mais tu sais Osomatsu-kun… je me suis vraiment amusée aujourd'hui… j'aimerais qu'on refasse ça. »

…

« Bien sûr qu'on refera ça ! C'est quand tu veux, t'a qu'a m'appeler ! ...enfin appeler Totty. Ou mon fixe. Il faut vraiment que j'ai un téléphone.

_ Huhu, tu vas acheter un téléphone juste pour moi ? Dit-elle, taquine

_ C'est facile de voler le portable de Totty ou d'arriver le premier sur le fixe, mais c'est chiant à force aussi donc ouais il faudra bien que je m'y mette... »

Elle le fixa sans rien dire sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

« Y'a un problème ?

_ N-non… je dois y aller... »

La Ayane toute mignonne était de retour, mais juste le temps qu'il se dise au revoir.

Et alors qu'ils se quittaient encore, c'était rassurant de savoir qu'il pouvait maintenant la voir en dehors de ces frères. Il se retenait de crier sa joie en pleine rue, de peur qu'elle l'entende, et il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui.

Seulement au dernier moment il se rappela qu'il avait fuit son chez lui à cause de l'incendie qu'il avait provoqué. Mais vue que sa maison tenait encore debout, ils avaient dû s'en sortir. Vraiment quel dommage que sa cigarette soit tombé si près des affaires de Choromatsu…

Un Choromatsu qui l'accueilla en l'attaquant par derrière et lui fit une prise de catch que la colonne vertébrale d'Osomatsu allait se souvenir pendant longtemps.

Ainsi, alors qu'il était bloqué dans une position désagréable, Jyushimatsu eut la gentillesse d'aller le chercher depuis la poubelle ou il avait été largué. Jyushimatsu fut d'ailleurs si gentil qu'il aida son frère à se sortir de cette position. Bien évidemment, quelques os furent perdus dans l'opération.

Cela dit, il restait étrangement calme depuis qu'il était revenus, ce que les autres trouvaient bizarre. Déjà pourquoi il ne se vantait plus ? Ou était passé l'Osomatsu qui saoulerait tout le monde avec ce qu'il avait sûrement fait aujourd'hui, pendant que sa famille était coincé dans une maison en feu ?

Bah, il allait sans doute revenir dans pas longtemps…

Ca l'empêchait pas de passé sa soirée à regarder ailleurs, encore, pendant que tout le monde vaquait à ses habitudes. Mais le fait qu'il soit le seul à faire ça faisait qu'il attirait l'attention.

« Nii-san ! Nii-san ! T'es encore en train de fantasmer ? »

Jyushimatsu et sa suractivité le rendait prône à poser les questions que les autres gardaient pour soit pour le moment, par rancune bien mérité par rapport à l'incident de tout à l'heure.

« Dit Jyushimatsu...comment on rend une fille heureuse ? »

Jyushimatsu ne s'attendait pas à cette question ni au regard penseur qu'il avait. Il répondit sans réfléchir ce qui lui était évident :

« Fais la rire, Osomatsu-nii-san ! »

Osomatsu marqua une pause de réflexion et tapota la tête de Jyushimatsu :

« T'a raison ! »

Et a ses mots il se mit à lui ébourriffer les cheveux, comme il aimait si bien le faire.

Tandis que le quotidien des frères ensemble restait intouché, Ayane reçut un SMS au milieu de ces emplettes au supermarché.

« Pour me faire pardonner pour aujourd'hui, tu serais libre pour qu'on se voit demain ? J'ai déjà demandé à Tsubaki-chan, il manque plus que toi ! »

Cela venait de son ami Aiko. Quel bonne coincidence qu'elles pouvaient aussi se parler aujourd'hui. Alors de toute évidence, elle acquiesça, en sachant déjà de qui parler à ses amis le lendemain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Take It Easy

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Solidarité féminine~

* * *

 **Break Time**

Ayane et ses deux amies se voyaient dans un café qu'elles connaissaient depuis le lycée. Ayane était visiblement mal réveillé, mais souriait quand même grâce à la présence des deux autres jeune fille.

Aiko était ravissante, avec son adorable air enjoué. Elle l'avait accueillis avec un câlin dès son arrivée ce qui avait réchauffé le coeur de Ayane. Ses boucles blonde la faisait ressembler à un petit ange aux yeux d'Ayane.

Tsubaki, plus réservé avait immédiatement remarqué sa fatigue vue qu'elle lui avait demandé comment elle allait d'un air inquiet. Sa grande forme était facile à voir. Ayane c'était même dit qu'elle du prendre du muscle. C'est qu'elle était sportive.

Elle était sincèrement fière d'elles. Ses deux amies suivaient un chemin qui les rendaient heureuse.

« Comment ça vas depuis la dernière fois ? »

Ayane ne savait pas comment tout abordé, mais il fallait bien le faire. Elle leur avait caché son état depuis assez longtemps.

Elle eut du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qui c'était passé il y a quelques semaine de là maintenant. Et quand ce fut fait, elle se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise du au silence de ses amis.

Aiko finit par se prononcer, la main sur ses lèvres...

« C'est horrible, ma pauvre chérie…

_ Je suis désolée de ne pas en avoir parler plus tôt… je n'arrivais juste pas à accepter ça à la base.

_ Tu as enduré ça toute seule ? Demanda Tsubaki

_ Pas… exactement… »

Elle parla plus en détail du fait qu'elle avait été aidé, et qu'elle c'est un peut réfugier dans la maison de son « sauveur ». Après s'être incident, son état n'avait fait qu'empirer, cloisonnant sa capacité à en parler à ceux qu'elle connaissait.

Aiko s'écria :

« Quoi ?! Je suis jalouse de lui ! Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé plus tôt ?

_ Désolée Aiko… c'était vraiment difficile…

_ Ne t'excuse pas ! C'est l'autre pervers qui devrais s'excuser ! Tu n'a rien fait de mal ! s'énerva un peut plus son ami

_ Du calme Aiko, demanda Tsubaki

_ Mais ça m'énerve tellement qu'elle aie souffert en silence comme ça ! »

A l'attitude de ses amies, Ayane se sentit idiote d'avoir pris tant de temps pour leur parler. Bien sûr qu'Aiko et Tsubaki étaient inquiéte, triste même, et qu'elles allaient la consoler. Bien sûr qu'aucune d'entre elle n'allait lui demander ce qui avait put se passer pour déclencher ça. Ce qu'elle avait porter ce jour là.

C'était comme madame Matsuno l'avait dit : ce n'était pas de sa faute et si elle avait été là elle aurait tordu le bras à ce pervers.

« Merci… »

Elle se sentit comme si un poids dans son corps avait été quelque peut retiré. Elle se sentait si soulagé, à présent.

« Tu ne te repose plus depuis ce jour n'est-ce pas ? »

Tsubaki était toujours aussi cash. Ayane fit un oui de tête et baissa les yeux malgré son sourire encore présent.

« Je passe mon temps à me réfugier chez les Matsuno comme une lâche…

_ Tu n'es pas lâche. Dit immédiatement Aiko »

Mais Ayane ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce jour, avant l'intervention d'Osomatsu. Elle se souviens qu'elle tenait la barre du tramway, les pensées chargée, collée entre les gens. Elle pensait aux courses notamment, aux travail à finir, et plus elle pensait, plus rien d'autre ne semblait avoir d'importance.

Se nourrir et travailler, était tout ce qu'il y avait à vivre ? Se nourrir, travailler, pourquoi ?

« Si je suis une lâche… je me sens bien là bas, mais je ne fais rien d'autre…

_ Et alors ? Demanda Tsubaki,

_ Et alors… ? Je ne suis pas censé faire ça…

_ Qui t'a dit ce que tu devais faire ? Redemanda Tsubaki, la regardant dans les yeux »

Aiko fut un peut surprise par le sérieux de Tsubaki, mais la situation semblait s'y prêter. Ayane la regarda la bouche à moitié ouverte.

Personne ne lui avait donner d'ordre.

Elle ne devait ça à personne.

Tsubaki continua, le regard plus empathique :

« Ayane depuis qu'on te connaît tu as toujours été irréprochable dans tes études. Je croyais que c'était parce que tu aimais étudier, mais depuis qu'on est à la fac… tu as l'air perdu. »

...ah, c'était donc ça.

Ayane regarda Tsubaki et Aiko, et sentit comme de la distance.

Tsubaki et Aiko savaient quoi faire de leur vie.

Tsubaki avait choisit le difficile voir même sexiste terrain du sport ou elle redoublait d'effort pour montrer qu'elle était à la hauteur. Son esprit de compétition allait la mener loin.

Aiko avait choisit le terrain tout aussi compétitif du mannequinat qui jouait plus sur la popularité que les efforts brut, et même si elle se plaignait beaucoup elle avait toujours aimer porter de beaux habits et la mode était quelque chose dont elle était fière.

Elles avaient un but. Elles allaient quelque part.

C'était juste des rêves quand elles n'étaient que lycéenne, mais maintenant, ces deux amies les réalisaient.

Ayane était fière toujours.

Fière, mais seule.

« C'est vrais...je ne suis pas comme vous... »

Tsubaki se sentit immédiatement coupable avec l'impression que son amie allait pleurer. Elle se rapprocha en s'excusant :

« Désolée, je ne comptais pas être si dur-

_ Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Fit soudainement Aiko en se relevant »

Aiko regarda Ayane avec un air sévère sans que cette dernière ne comprenne et Tsubaki non plus.

« Pour ne nous avoir rien dit tout nous doit une faveur ! Et cette faveur est… de faire une pause ! »

Ayane la regarda comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une pause faisant soupirer Tsubaki.

« Mais je ne vais pas arrêter d'aller à l'université ou de travailler…

_ Oh si ! Déjà est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de ce travail avec tes parents qui te finance ? Prend un congé au moins ! Suggéra Aiko

_ Mais l'université… rajouta Ayane

_ On est plus au lycée Ayane. Dit Tsubaki en se mettant du côté d'Aiko, Tu peux te détendre et ne pas faire toutes les classe tout le teps.. »

...Ayane ne pouvait même pas comprendre le concept de sécher.

« Mais… ma moyenne général…

_ Au diable ta moyenne général ! Elle peut aller se faire foutre ! »

Dire ça à haute voix choqua les autres clients alentours. Aiko leur rendit le regard, histoire de dire « Quoi, c'est moi que vous regardez » faisant rire ses amies.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que maintenant tu dois arrêter de te surmener. Fais le au moins pour nous, Ayane. »

Ayane regarda ses deux amies qui la regardait toujours avec soucis.

« Je vais essayer… »

Un petit silence s'installa ou elles se sourirent entre elle. Un instant de pure amitié et de douceur, pour elles qui ne s'étaient pas vue depuis un moment.

Après cela, c'en était assez. Aiko décida de changer de sujet :

« Et le garçon que tu as rencontré, comment ça vas avec lui? »

Ayane fit un sourire l'air de dire « ah toi alors... », avant de répondre :

« A part qu'il est pratiquement devenus mon super héros, rien de spécial.

_ Il est ton superman et toi sa Lois ? Souria d'avantage Aiko »

Elle voyait ou elle voulait en venir mais bon…

« Tu sais Aiko, j'ai dut avoir deux petit ami depuis que je suis à l'université, et ça ne m'a pas vraiment aider. Mais après... je trouve qu'il est adorable. »

Aiko la regarda avec des yeux pétillant :

« Oh,c'est un problème qu'un garçon soit aussi adorable ? A quel point est-il adorable ? Je veux voir une photo ! »

Ayane s'exécuta et montra l'une de celle qu'elle avait prise alors qu'elle était avec Osomatsu. Tsubaki commenta :

« Ah ouais…ils se ressemblent vraiment tous.

_ ...je suis déçus. Bouda Aiko, En dirait tous des patates.

_ Mais c'est leur charme voyons… les défendit Ayane, Et Osomatsu est celui qui fume. Il savait pas que j'étais là à ce moment, j'en ai une deuxième ou il sourit à la caméra avec tout le monde.»

Aiko posa un regard emplis de confusion sur elle:

« Il ressemble a une patate et il fume ?

_ Inutile de me regarder comme ça, je sais. Fit Ayane en hochant la tête

_ Je les trouve pas mal moi. Dit Tsubaki J'ai un faible pour les hommes petit et mignon. »

Un autre silence s'installa pendant lequel la blonde dévisagea son ami, mais son autre ami semblait juste sourire en voyant qu'Ayane avait admit ses sentiments si facilement. Ayane rajouta :

« En plus… avec lui c'est différent. Je me sens en sécurité. Comme si, quoiqu'il arrive, il vas me rassurer et me sourire. Et... »

Elle soupira encore :

« Pourquoi ça me tombe dessus maintenant ?

_ Pourquoi tu vois ça si mal ? Demanda Tsubaki, Invite le a sortir. »

Ayane marqua une pause, l'air de réfléchir :

« Je dois d'abord utiliser le temps libre que je vais avoir a bon escient. Je ne peux pas juste m'accrocher a lui et m'attendre à ce que mes problèmes s'envole. »

Elle n'avait pas envie de redevenir dépendante.

Aiko bailla soudainement et s'étira un peut avant de relancer :

« Tu ne prend pas ça trop sérieusement ? C'est juste du flirt.

_ Si je me sens comme ça, flirter peut finir mal. s'expliqua Ayane, Si je dois faire une pause… je dois me débrouiller seule.»

La discussion se poursuivit sur ce qu'Ayane pourrait faire maintenant qu'elle était dans une optique de détente. Film et série à voir, lire à livre, groupe de musique à essayer, endroit ou aller… ses amis lui recommendèrent des activités du mieux qu'elles pouvaient.

Après cette discussion elles passèrent encore un moment ensemble avant que Tsubaki partent la première. Aiko demanda à Ayane si elle souhaitait qu'elle la raccompagne mais Ayane refusa.

Elle voulait un peut de temps seul.

« C'est bien que tu prenne ça en main toi-même… mais ne refuse pas toujours l'aide qu'on te donne. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin plus que tu ne le pense. »

Ayane hocha de la tête avec une conviction qu'apparente.

Alors quand ce fut au tour d'Aiko de la quitter, la blonde partant en voiture, Ayane réalisa qu'un poids c'était comme détaché de ses épaules. Un poids dont elle n'avait réalisé la lourdeur que maintenant.

Si elle continuait de viser à ce détendre, aura-t-elle d'avantage cette sensation ? Elle sourit à cette idée, même si elle se sentait encore un peut coupable.

Mais c'était ça ou le burn out.

En se dirigeant vers chez elle elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de marcher avec entrain.

« Ah, Ayane-san ! »

Le jour suivant elle se présentait devant la maison des Matsuno avec une corbeille de fruit, la personne lui ouvrant la porte étant Karamatsu.

« Que sont ces fruits que vous nous apportez là ?

_ Des poires. »

Sans remarquer l'expression de pure terreur que Karamatsu avait, Ayane déposa le panier dans ses mains et s'invita à l'intérieur. A ce moment, la matriarche de la maison était justement dans le couloir :

« Oh, Ayane !

_ Oh Matsuyo-san ! »

Comme à leur habitude elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine qui était là ou siégeait Matsuyo le plupart du temps, et Ayane était toujours prête à lui donner un coup de main. Actuellement c'était la vaisselle que la mère de famille faisait. Cette dernière demanda :

« Alors quoi de beau ?

_ Je compte faire une pause, du coup je vais passer moins de temps ici. »

Matsuyo s'arrêta de frotter l'assiette qu'elle venait de prendre. Ses lunettes couvrait mystérieusement ses yeux de part leur éclat :

« Est-ce qu'un de mes fils à fait quelque chose ?

_ Non, ça n'a rien a voir avec eux… c'est moi. Je dois lâcher prise. »

Et sur ces mots Matsuyo eut directement l'air qu'elle avait d'habitude, et bien qu'Ayane ne semblait pas y réagir, dans un coin de sa tête elle se disait que ce n'était pas banal.

« Vous auriez des recommendations de plat facile à préparer ? Je compte profiter de ce temps pour cuisiner. »

Le regard de Matsuyo s'illumina.

« Oh Ayane… bien sûr ! Laisse moi juste... »

Elle se déplaça avec entrain dans la cuisine pour aller vers une étagère et revint de celle ci avec un carnet de note. La mère Matsuno l'offrit à la plus jeune.

« Ce sont des recettes que je connais par coeur : elles sont facile à faire et nourrissent bien.

_ Merci beaucoup ! C'est parfait ! »

Comme le contact était facile entre elle cela ne s'arrêta pas là et elles continuèrent de papoter. Mais soudainement, un des sextuplet entra dans la cuisine tout en demandant :

« Pourquoi Karamatsu est paralysé à l'entrée- Oh bonjour Ayane-san. »

Cette dernière le salua avec un sourire qui le surprit : elle semblait de meilleur humeur que les autre fois ou elle les visitait. D'ailleurs à la vue du troisième frère, Ayane eut une idée :

« Choromatsu-san, tu t'y connais en anime, manga et light novel pas vrais ? »

Choromatsu cligna des yeux de surprise :

« Euh... oui...pourquoi ?

_ Je voudrais que tu me conseille !

_ Te...conseiller ? »

Il n'était toujours pas confortable à l'idée de parler de sa passion qu'il gardait pour lui-même après tout. Les premières choses auquel il pensa furent des anime d'idol. Est-ce qu'elle aimerait ça ? Non, il devait y avoir autre chose…

C'est ainsi que plus tard Ayane suivit Choromatsu dans leur chambre. Elle restait debout par soucis de politesse alors que Choromatsu cherchait d'abord des light novel à lire pour elle.

« Hmm… non, pas ça-

_ Tu aime les idol, Choromatsu-san ? »

A ses mots Choromatsu lacha les bouquins qu'il avait dans les mains et se retourna vivement sur elle.

« Qu-que… »

Ayane pointa du doight le gros poster qui pouvait se voir sur le mur.

« P-Putain de- ! »

Choromatsu se rua sur lui les yeux sortant de ses orbites. Il remarqua aussi une note :

« Choro-chan, désolé d'avoir mis le feu à tes affaires ! En échange j'ai décidé d'accrocher l'un des poster que tu as acheté ! Ton grand frère qui t'aime fort, Osomatsu »

Choromatsu jura, et ne savait plus s'il devait enlever le poster. Ayane se déplaça pour le regarder de plus près à son tour et :

« Les filles de Love Live sont mignonne. »

…

« Tu aime les anime de ce genre ?

_ Oui ! Sourit Ayane, Enfin c'est surtout une amie qui m'a initié. J'aime regarder parce que leur vêtements sont mignons.

_ ... »

Finalement ce ne fut pas aussi difficile que ça de lui conseiller des anime. Très vite Choromatsu se mit à perdre sa modération pour parler d'anime, et Ayane hochait la tête à ce qu'il disait. Il monopolisait plus la discussion qu'elle et elle pouvait voir qu'il était vraiment passionné par son hobby.

En voyant le grand sourire en triangle de Choromatsu, elle se demandait si un jour elle aura, elle aussi, quelque chose qui la passionne autant.

Il lui rappelait ses amis.

Choromatsu s'arrêta soudainement en réalisant qu'il prenait toute la discussion et qu'elle ne s'y connaissait pas autant en anime que lui :

« Ah, désolée, peut être que je parle trop ? »

Ayane hocha la tête négativement :

« Non… c'est juste que je t'envie. »

Il ne comprenait pas en quoi :

« Je t'ai juste demandé ça parce que je voulais des trucs à regarder ou lire, mais toi tu es vraiment passionné. »

Choromatsu ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de se gratter l'arrière de la tête :

« Passionné…

_ Oui… c'est bien d'avoir quelque chose dans lequel tu met tout ton coeur. Je sais que tu en a un peut honte...mais vraiment, c'est bien que tu aie ça.»

Les gens comme ça étaient vraiment chanceux, se disait-elle.

Elle était bien consciente que c'était des NEETS mais d'une certaine façon, elle les enviait. Si elle avait autant de temps libre qu'eux, elle ne saurait pas avec quoi le remplir.

Aiko et Tsubaki s'étaient accroché à leur passion. Une passion n'est pas quelque chose dont on devait se séparer si cela nous rend si rayonnant si coloré.

Si elle avait une couleur…

Ce serait le marron, la couleur de la normalité.

Il lui répondit par un sourire.

Et en le voyant, Ayane eut une pensée pour l'ainé des sextuplet.

« Osomatsu-kun est de sortie aujourd'hui ?

_ Oh, oui. Sûrement en train de perdre tout son argent sur ses paris idiot. »

Elle rigola légèrement, la main sur ses lèvres.

« Dommager... du coup je vais y aller. »

En même temps, même si Ayane avait l'air d'apprécier la présence des autre frère ça se sentait qu'elle devait en pincée pour l'ainé, aussi incroyable que cela puisse être.

Choromatsu lui proposa de la raccompagner, et sans savoir pourquoi le panier qu'elle avait apporter était resté à l'entrée. En remarquant les poires Choromatsu comprit l'état de Karamatsu avant, mais ce serait bien impolie de ne pas les manger non ? En voilà un dilemme à régler pour plus tard.

« Bon retour Ayane-san.

_ Merci !

_ Je dirais à Osomatsu que tu es passé. »

Elle lui sourit juste et lui dit au revoir à nouveau avant de s'en aller avec le livre de cuisine de Matsuyo et les recommendation de Choromatsu.

Ainsi plus tard dans la journée…

« Ayane-chan est passée et tu m'a rien dit ?

_ T'a pas de téléphone sur toi, répondit Choromatsu »

Depuis le départ d'Ayane et la découverte des poire, Choromatsu avait tenté de faire des poires une tarte et avait échoué. Il était en face d'une masse circulaire et noire qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter avec regret, mais Osomatsu était plus occupé à s'énerver tout seul sur le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas acheter un téléphone.

Soudainement on sonna à la porte :

« Tiens,peut être que c'est elle-

_ AYANE-CHAN ! »

Osomatsu courrut à la porte en criant son nom et l'ouvrit avec joie

« Ayane-ch… »

…il c'était trompé de personne. C'était Totoko.

« Qui est Ayane-chan ? »


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Take It Easy

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer~

* * *

 **What women want (1/2)**

Pour Totoko c'était une journée comme les autres ou elle recevait l'attention qu'elle méritait, accompagner les trois Matsuno les plus âgés qui portaient déjà une partie des affaires qu'elle voulait et qu'ils lui avaient payer.

Seulement le côté bizarre était qu'Osomatsu… il semblait autre part aujourd'hui? Pourquoi sentait elle qu'il la traitait moins comme la princesse qu'elle était? Après tout après qu'il lui ait ouvert la porte…

"Comment tu me trouve aujourd'hui? Je suis juste adorable pas vrais?

_ Tu es aussi mignonne que d'habitude, Totoko-chan!"

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça lui avait un poil énervé. Mais bon ça n'allait pas lui ruiner sa journée!

Osomatsu était le dernier de la file contrairement à d'habitude, ses deux direct petit frère le précédant. Il était dans ses pensées et Karamatsu et Choromatsu qui c'était rué à la porte dès qu'il fut mention de Totoko étaient eux aussi surpris par son attitude.

Vint un moment ou Totoko se rendit dans une boutique et elle commanda au garçon d'attendre à la cabine d'essayage.

Osomatsu poussa un soupir, toujours la tête ailleurs. Choromatsu commençait à un peut s'inquiéter de son attitude, mais Karamatsu prit les devant :

"A quoi pense-tu Osomatsu?

_ Ayane-chan..."

… Choromatsu et Karamatsu se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Et se mirent à sourire.

"Tu te soucie vraiment d'elle hein?

_ Ah Osomatsu! Tu as donc finalement gouté aux flamme de la passion et je vois qu'elle t'embrase!

_ Ouais comme il dit. Rajouta Choromatsu"

Osomatsu leva les yeux sur eux.

"Hmmm…

_ Tu n'a pas l'air content a propos de ça? Elle a l'air de bien t'aimer elle aussi. Fit Choromatsu

_ Ah Osomatsu! Comment ose-tu séduire une femme avant nous?

_ C'est normal vue que je suis l'ainé! Ria Osomatsu en se grattant le nez, Mais bon..."

Il eut l'air de nouveau sombre sans que ses deux frères ne comprennent pourquoi.

"Elle pense que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

_ Haha, c'est sur que bon, autrement… rigola Choromatsu

_ Ouais, c'est bien ça le problème..."

Comment cela pouvait-il être un problème? Mais ils le laissaient parler parce qu'Osomatsu n'était pas du genre bavard d'habitude.

"La manière dont elle sourit, et rit..."

Osomatsu avait l'air prit dans sa propre bulle ou il rêvassait a propos d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient comme ça… c'était presque… attendrissant?

"Et ses seins aussi… je me demande quel bonnet elle fait..."

…

Les deux frères ne purent réprimer une claque derrière la tête de leur ainé, le faisant tomber à terre.

"Bah quoi?

_ Quand j'y pense c'est un peut de ma faute pour t'avoir écouter… dit Choromatsu

_ Tu changera jamais, Osomatsu… fit Karamatsu en secouant la tête, déçus

_ Bah oui! Je la trouve sexy aussi! Me dites pas que c'est pas votre cas aussi!"

D'ailleurs à ses mots il se releva en les regardant avec plus de sérieux.

"Vous êtes attirés par elle vous aussi, non?

_ Non. Dirent les deux frère à l'unisson

_ Me mentez pas! On est tous une bande de puceau désespéré!

_ Oui mais, Ayane-san est juste un cas spécial je trouve… conclu Choromatsu

_ C'est une magnifique jeune femme pour sûr, mais elle est aussi… elle fait..."

Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver les mots semblaient-ils, mais Osomatsu n'en eut pas besoin parce que s'ils étaient vraiment attiré par elle ça se verrait sur leur visage. C'était évident pour lui, mais pas pour eux. Et c'était une bonne chose.

"Et puis bon comme j'ai dit elle est sexy aussi, donc je vois pas le problème. Elle est aussi mignonne et j'aime la voir heureuse, c'est juste que ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de la sauter. Du moment qu'elle est pas au courant…

_ Ca m'étonne de toi que tu aie put te calmer autant à son sujet… fit remarquer Karamatsu, un peut taquin

_ C'est juste que..."

Osomatsu poussa un soupir et regarda par terre, bougonnant presque ses mots :

"Elle ne me regarde pas comme si je la dégoutais… j'ai envie de lui dire de venir passer du temps avec moi plus souvent, mais j'ai pas envie de la déranger. Et puis elle m'aime bien… j'ai envie que ça reste comme ça. Qu'elle continue de me regarder comme ça."

Il ne savait pas comment il y était parvenus, mais elle n'était pas dégouté par sa présence. Ca le stressait presque le fait de se retenir de dire certain truc, mais ça valait de soit face à elle pour lui.

Il voulait juste que quitte à être ensemble elle soit heureuse. Et quand il ne la voyait pas, comme maintenant, parfois il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait et si elle allait bien.

"Elle mérite d'être heureuse. "

Karamatsu et Choromatsu s'échangèrent avant de tapoter le dos de leur grand frère sans rien dire.

"Qui mérite d'être heureuse?"

Les trois garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent sur une Totoko avec des set de vêtement qui les regardait, si énervé semblait-il qu'un nerf ressortait de son front.

"Euh Totoko-chan..."

En un instant elle se rapprocha d'Osomatsu, l'effrayant :

"De qui tu parlais?"

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de tout résumé, Karamatsu et Choromatsu regardant tout deux ailleurs, incapable d'aider leur ainé dans la situation donné.

Totoko avait la tête basse ce qui cachait ses yeux, puis elle regarda sur le côté, l'air de boudé :

"Pourquoi tu m'a rien dit?

_ Euh, parce que ça t'intéresse? Répondit Osomatsu"

Elle eut l'air de bouder encore plus et bougonna :

"Ca te ressemble pas de dire ce genre de truc, NEET stupide! Puis de toute façon je suis sûre qu'elle est moins mignonne que moi..."

Un ange sembla passer ou Karamatsu et Choromatsu regardèrent Osomatsu et Totoko l'un face à l'autre.

Elle avait posé une mine. Allait-il sauter dessus? Choromatsu s'attendait au pire et Karamatsu priait intérieurement pour le salut de son ainé, qui fit ce à quoi s'attendait plus :

"C'est juste que, je crois que je l'aime Totoko-chan."

Karamatsu poussa un léger "oh my god" et Choromatsu suait, alors que leur yeux allait d'Osomatsu à Totoko.

"Tu es capable de ressentir de l'amour?!

_ HEY POUR QUI TU ME PREND!

_ En tout cas je croyais que tu n'aimais que moi.

_ Oh, me dis pas que… s'écria Osomatsu les yeux pétillant, TU ES JALOUSE?"

…

"Héhé, Totoko-chan si tu m'aime autant tu n'a qu'à le dire! On a qu'a sortir ensemble!

_ JE T'AIME PAS STUPIDE NEET! NON MAIS TU T'ES VU AVANT DE DIRE CA?!

_ Ben pourquoi ça t'énerve alors? C'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble ou quoi non."

Il resta planté là en se frottant le nez, attendant une réponse que Totoko ne semblait pas d'humeur à lui donner de toute façon. Son regard se redirigea sur la panique de Karamatsu et Choromatsu en arrière plan.

Et puis comme il était plus vraiment d'humeur à rester il haussa les épaules.

"Bon OK alors, j'y vais."

Et sans plus de cérémonie il repris le chemin de la maison sous le regard consterné de Karamatsu, Choromatsu et Totoko. Cette dernière fulminait de rage et se retourna en trombe sur les pauvres Matsuno qui restait.

Et doucement, elle reprit son calme et leur dit d'un ton quand même boudeur : Tant pis pour lui! Il n'aura pas à me voir dans les adorable robe que vous allez acheter!

Parce qu'évidemment ce sera à eux de payer.

Ayane s'essuya le front, fière d'avoir passé l'aspirateur dans toute les pièce de la maison. Chantonner en travaillant avait vraiment l'effet de la booster et cela lui rappelait énormément la façon dont Blanche Neige faisait le ménage, même si ici, pas de petits animaux l'accompagnait.

Enfin elle ouvrit l'une des deux fenêtre de l'appartement et s'affaira dans sa petite chambre pour s'occuper de la seconde. Une fois cela fait, elle se remit à organiser ses affaires qui tenait sur ses étagères.

C'est là qu'elle remarqua une photo.

Elle et sa famille.

Elle prit le cadre de ses deux mains et le fixa. S'il ne s'agissait que d'elle elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé avec ses cheveux onduleux qui lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules. Pour l'université elle avait opté pour des lunettes rectangulaire plutôt que ronde comme au lycée.

Ses parents ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était frappant pour elle mais elle se demandait si cela le serait pour quelqu'un d'autre?

Elle se souvenait de quand cette photo fut prise : lors de sa remise de diplôme, quelques mois avant qu'elle ne commence à vivre seule.

Que sa vie actuelle commence sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Ses parents… ils souriaient. Ils avaient l'air si fier. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour ça.

Le seraient-ils encore aujourd'hui?

Elle repensa à la maison des Matsuno.

Elle repensait encore à fuir.

Mais ensuite lui vint le visage d'Aiko et de Tsubaki.

Ayane était dur avec elle-même pas vrais?

Alors comme elle avait tenté de le faire, juste aujourd'hui…

Elle reposa le cadre et se dirigea vers son lit au drap changé et frais, posa ses lunettes sur sa commode et se laissa tomber dessus.

Elle fixa le plafond, longuement. Le vide dans sa tête. Puis elle ferma les yeux.

Le bruit du vent qui s'associait au silence. Le silence. Le silence. Silence frais.

Elle devait plutôt fermer la fenêtre et faire une sieste ensuite et ce fut ce qu'elle fit, pour ensuite enlever son pantalon et se blottir sous ses couvertures. Elle se sentait à l'abris et en sécurité.

Aiko avait raison. Elle avait besoin de faire ça plus souvent. Se reposer un peut sur ses lauriers n'était pas un mal non?

On pouvait sentir dans sa respiration qu'elle s'apaisait lentement mais doucement. Et doucement, le sommeil pris le dessus. Et doucement, elle s'endormis.

Dédions cette journée au repos.

Osomatsu se curait le nez en lisant une bande dessiné quand Karamatsu et Choromatsu revinrent de leur séance shopping avec Totoko qui dura plus longtemps que prévue, en plus de se faire virer de façon plus sèche que d'habitude par elle.

"Osomatsu.

_ Uh? Fit ce dernier en se retournant sur eux, essuyant sa crotte de nez sur le tatami"

Choromatsu du se faire violence pour ne rien dire tandis que Karamatsu se rapprochait vivement de lui et mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

"Dis nous en plus."

Les trois frères furent bientôt en cercle avec chacun une canette de bière en main, parlant jovialement.

"Quand même ducon, t'aurais put attendre avant de nous laisser en plan avec Totoko-chan!"

C'était Choromatsu qui lança ça après avoir pris une bonne grosse gorgée de sa boisson.

"J'avais pas envie de rester c'est tout quoi

_ C'est vrais que tu lui a déjà tenu la main à Ayane… rajouta Karamatsu

_ Connard! Relança Choromatsu

_ Héhé, l'ainé se doit d'être le premier en tout!"

Ils se mirent à rire de bon coeur et Karamatsu reprit :

"Totoko allait nous tuer par ta faute tu le sais ça, stupide ainé?

_ La prochaine fois qu'on se verra c'est sur qu'elle vas ME tuer, constata Osomatsu, Mais ça c'est pour la prochaine fois!

_ T'a vraiment aucune conscience de ce que tu fais soupira Choromatsu mais toujours en souriant"

Osomatsu se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de penser à quelque chose et de dire :

"Au fait Choromatsu, elle t'a dit quoi Ayane?

_ Uh? Hm…. Réfléchis Choromatsu, Elle m'a demander si j'avais des bons anime à lui proposer. Quand je suis arrivé elle était avec maman.

_ Ah…"

Osomatsu eut un air pensif et se mit à sourire :

"J'espère qu'on la reverra bientôt..."

Karamatsu et Choromatsu s'échangèrent un regard :

"Brother, tu vas vraiment juste passer ton temps à attendre qu'elle vienne? C'est elle qui est censé jouer le rôle de la princesse! Tu sais ou elle habite, vas juste la voir de toi-même.

_ Mais… et si je faisais un truc qui la déplaisait?"

Karamatsu recracha sa bière tandis que Choromatsu s'étouffait avec.

...quoi?

Quoi?

QUOI?!

Osomatsu qui se préoccupe de ce que quelqu'un peut penser de lui?!

Maintenant ils en avaient la certitude.

Osomatsu était VRAIMENT amoureux.

Karamatsu se releva, une ombre sur ses yeux :

« Osomatsu…

_ Euh oui, Kara-chan ? Demanda Osomatsu,un peut intimidé par la soudaine attitude de Karamatsu »

Ce dernier le pointa du doigt :

« MAUVIETTE ! OU EST DONC TA FIERETE?! TU ES SON PRINCE, TU NE PEUX PAS ATTENDRE QUE CE SOIT ELLE QUI TE DELOGE DE TA TOUR !

_ ...hein ?

_ Heh. Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. Pas vrais Choromatsu ? ...Choromatsu ? »

Karamatsu jeta un regard à ce dernier qui s'étouffait toujours avec sa bière.

Après avoir sauvé Choromatsu d'une mort ridicule, ce dernier resta assis au côté d'Osomatsu en se demandant ce que Karamatsu préparait :

« Je vais te montrer Osomatsu… ce que les femmes veulent. »

…

« Non merci.

_ QUOI ?! TU BRISE L'AMBIANCE ANIKI ! s'écria Karamatsu

_ Limite demander à Totoko serait plus utile non ? Proposa Choromatsu

_ Je préfère pas la revoir maintenant vue ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui… »

Sans qu'ils ne sachent comment Karamatsu eut le temps de sortir un powerpoint pour expliquer son initiative :

« Osomatsu, nous allons parler… de ce que les femmes veulent. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Message de l'Auteur :**

Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs qui ont rejoint l'aventure. Je vais essayer d'écrire plus.

En attendant ce chapitre est plutôt court mais j'espère qu'il plaira!

* * *

 **What Women Want (2/2)**

« Toutes ces observations, je les ai fais personnellement donc vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. »

Karamatsu commençait son exposé destiné à démontrer ce que les femmes cherchent chez un homme. Choromatsu ne dit rien mais s'attendait au pire et Osomatsu c'était déjà replongé dans sa bande dessiné.

« Les femmes veulent un homme qui lui vendent du rêve… de l'aventure… de l'excitation !

_ Ok mais comment ? C'est pas comme si Osomatsu avait l'argent pour ça. »

Et sur ces mots il se retourna sur le dénommé en ajoutant « A moins qu'il s'est fait des économie sur notre dos. » Osomatsu répondut d'un « hein ? » tout en le regardant avec confusion. Karamatsu tenta de le reprendre :

« Osomatsu, écoute quand je parle, c'est très important.

_ Ouais je suis sûre qu'un puceau enseignant à un autre puceau ce que les femmes aiment vas être utile. »

Ses deux frères devaient avouer qu'il avait raison.

« Il est bien vrais que je n'ai pas d'expérience…mais ! Nous avons un moyen sûr de savoir ce qu'elles aiment. »

Ce a quoi Osomatsu et Choromatsu répondirent en lui portant finalement une attention total.

« Nous avons les…. SHOJO et les JOSEI! »

Karamatsu claqua des doigt et une pile apparut a ses côtés. Choromatsu remarqua immédiatement qu'ils étaient tous à lui.

« Si tu lis mes mangas tu pourrais au moins me le dire !

_ Je ne les ais pas encore tous lue. Mais j'ai deviné qu'ils pourraient nous être utile !

_ En quoi ?

_ Réfléchissez… ils nous donnent tous un mode d'emploi de ce qu'elles aiment ! »

Cette phrase changea leur point de vue sur ces mangas féminins. Choromatsu fit mine de ne pas être convaincus mais en piocha un quand même dans ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas encore lue et Osomatsu en troqua un contre sa bande dessiné. Karamatsu fit de même et bientôt ce cours sur la gente féminine se changea en club de lecture.

« Je suis rentré ! »

C'était Todomatsu. Sa présence leur fit réaliser combien de temps ils venaient de passer à lire. Todomatsu se fit interpeller par le frère le plus âgé :

« Totty, les filles elles aiment le kabedon ?

_ Tu veux dire se faire bloquer contre un mur ? Qui aimerait ça ?

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais… marmonna Osomatsu en s'asseyant tout en posant le manga qu'il lisait »

Todomatsu se rapprocha d'eux tout en demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ On essaie de comprendre les filles. Soupira Osomatsu

_ En lisant des mangas ? »

Todomatsu secoua la tête en pensant à la bêtise de ces ainés.

« Vous n'allez rien apprendre là-dedans.

_ Mais l'intérêt ce n'est pas qu'elles puisent lire leur fantasme dedans ? Le genre d'homme qu'elles voudraient avoir ? Demanda Karamatsu

_ Pfff c'est juste des fantasmes…certains mecs fantasmes de se faire dominer c'est pas votre cas non ? »

Choromatsu acquiesça mais Osomatsu et Karamatsu était étrangement silencieux.

« ...les gars ? »

Karamatsu tousseta et Osomatsu regarda ailleurs. Todomatsu se rapprocha d'eux avec un grand sourire :

« Vous êtes des-

_ ARRETONS DE PARLER DE CA ! s'écria Karamatsu, Le plus important c'est que toi, Totty, tu es le seul espoir d'Osomatsu.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu sort toujours avec des filles !

_ Ah la la, vous êtes vraiment des NEETs désespéré. Rigola Totty la main sur ses lèvres

_ Tais toi le NEET. Répliqua Osomatsu »

Malgré la discussion Todomatsu s'assit avec ses frères et jeta un coup d'oeil au manga qu'ils étaient en train de lire et que par ailleurs, Choromatsu lisait toujours, c'étant éloigné de l'objectif premier.

« Vous en avez tirer quoi de ces mangas ?

_ Les filles aiment les mecs qui sont collant et qui ont un passé sombre ?

_ Vous voyez c'est pour ça que je vous ai dit que ça vous apprendrait rien. Soupira Todomatsu »

Osomatsu et Karamatsu regardèrent Todomatsu avec de grande attentes. Lui qui pouvait passer du temps avec des filles sans les dégouter était un espoir inespéré.

« Mais Osomatsu-nii-san… tu es sérieux à propos d'Ayane-san ? »

Osomatsu rigola un peut avant de se gratter l'arrière du coup :

« Ben écoute, bien sûr que je voudrais sortir avec elle…. Elle est mignonne, gentille… puis j'ai envie de la protéger. »

Totty se retint d'exprimer son dégoût face à son frère gaga.

« Mais je m'attends pas ce que ça marche. Je suis un puceau et un NEETs après tout, pas vrais ? »

Todomatsu eut un peut pitié en entendant cette partie alors que Karamatsu redonna une tape dans le dos de son frère.

« Allons Osomatsu ! Ne laisse pas tomber !

_ Héhé merci…mais d'ailleurs ça me fait penser. Totty, tu es attiré par Ayane-chan ? »

Le dénommé tourna la tête négativement immédiatement, ce a quoi Osomatsu répondit :

« Karamatsu, Choromatsu et même toi ! Comment ça se fait ?

_ Nii-san, elle passe surtout du temps avec maman quand elle est là. Je crois qu'on c'est tous habitué à sa présence, même si c'est une fille. En plus... »

Il haussa les épaules :

« Personne ne veut reproduire la même situation qu'avec Totoko j'ai pas raison ?

_ Donc vous êtes vraiment pas attiré par elle ? »

Todomatsu soupira, mais le fait qu'Osomatsu insistait donnait cette impression que le charme d'Ayane devait être évident pour tout le monde.

« Nii-san. Imagine essayer de draguer Homura.»

Osomatsu eut un moment de vide en poussant son imagination loin.

Malgrés les DVD de Homura qu'il avait tous acheter pour ensuite les mettre à la poubelles, il n'avait même pas vue la jeune fille différemment. Il n'en avait toujours pas parler à Jyushimatsu par ailleurs.

Il c'était bien dit ce jour là qu'il serait un bon parti pour un rendez vous mais bon.

Son petit frère était si heureux, pourquoi penserait-il une seconde à draguer Homura en fait ?

« Oh… je crois que je comprend. »

Puis il se mit à sourire en se grattant le nez :

« Onii-chan a vraiment des petit frères fidèle !

_ Avec ce par quoi elle ait passé je pense que la dernière chose qu'elle veut c'est qu'on essaye de la draguer. Reprit Choromatsu

_ Puis t'emballe pas non plus, c'est pas comme si elle t'appartenait. Répondit Todomatsu

_ … je le sais bien ça… rouspéta Osomatsu Puis je veux pas qu'elle m'appartienne. Ca fait super possessif non ?

_ Tu t'es conduit comme ça pourtant. Fit remarquer Choromatsu, Tu te souviens de la droite que tu m'a envoyé ?

_ Et quand t'a essayé de me noyer ? Rajouta Karamatsu

Osomatsu se mit à bouder mais finit quand même par dire :

« … désolé. C'est juste que j'avais pas confiance.

_ On est tous puceau aussi mais on est pas désespéré à ce point quoi. Fit Choromatsu, indigné

_ Et puis tu as rien tenté, on a encore moins de raison de le faire, surtout dans son état . rajouta Karamatsu

_ Même s'il y en a dans les mangas je pense pas que les filles aiment les gars qui les empêche de parler à qui elles veulent. Lança Todomatsu

_...ouais vous avez raison. »

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en baissant la tête et s'excusa de nouveau sans essayer de mettre le blâme sur le dos de Karamatsu et Choromatsu ce qui les étonnèrent tous.

« _ Si tu pense ne jamais pouvoir sortir avec elle qu'est-ce que tu attend ?

_ Je sais pas. Peut être rien au fond. Comme je l'ai dit, même si ce serait bien de sortir avec elle ça ressemble juste à un rêve. Trop beau pour être vrais. »

Karamatsu lui tapota l'épaule :

« Allons, ne sois pas si négatif. Tu t'entend bien avec elle de toute façon non ?

_ Ouais, j'ai même eu un rendez vous avec elle ! »

Ce qui mit un grand silence entre eux, ce a quoi Osomatsu demanda :

« Oh je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?

_ Non. Dirent les autres, en choeur

_ Bah c'est pas important… »

Après tout rien de romantique n'est arrivé et ce n'était pas l'objectif de ce rendez-vous. Il voulait juste l'aider à se sentir bien.

Mais bon vue la réaction de ses frères c'était mieux de leur en informer avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent a lui. Tel était le prix à payer pour ne pas leur en informer.

A la fin du résumé d'Osomatsu, les trois autre frère avaient la larme à l'oeil.

« Pauvre Ayane-san... »

Choromatsu distribua des mouchoirs aux deux autres et Karamatsu donna une tape plus forte dans le dos d'Osomatsu :

« Tu as été un vrais gentleman avec elle, bravo !

_ Haha, tu trouve ? Peut être qu'elle vas m'aimer plus comme ça !

_ Tu sais il suffit pas de bien la traiter pour qu'elle t'aime.

_ Je sais, j'ai déjà dit que je m'attendais à rien… »

Osomatsu soupira. Il savait que dans le fond c'était inutile d'étudier ce qu'elle pourrait aimer ou non. En fait cette discussion lui avait d'avantage enfoncer le moral. Il s'allongea en se frottant le nez d'un air pensif.

« On continue pas la discussion ?

_ Bof… si vous voulez. Je préfère continuer de lire. »

De toute façon ça n'allait rien changer à leurs habitudes. Quand elle reviendra il agira comme il le fait toujours. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de lui actuellement, ça voudrait dire qu'elle se sent actuellement bien.

Todomatsu se fit la réflexion que peut être il avait été un peut dur, même si en soit c'était la réalité : s'il suffisait d'être gentil pour être aimer ça se saurait ! Non c'était bien plus compliqué que ça et même en planifiant les sentiments des gens n'est juste pas quelque chose que l'on peut faire naître comme ça.

Il se pencha sur son grand frère :

« Hey Nii-san… c'est quand même bien ce que tu as fait pour elle. »

Osomatsu lui répondit par un sourire.

Peut importe ce qu'il adviendrait, il pouvait être sûr d'au moins une chose : le bien être de Ayane était le plus important et ce sera toujours le cas.

Cela dit...

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ne les visite plus pendant si longtemps.

Mais ça voulait dire qu'elle allait bien… non ?


End file.
